


Blood Moon (Kylo x Reader )

by Katkuzzz123



Category: Modern AU - Fandom, Star Wars, Vampires - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: Monster Hunting has been in your family for generations. Your mother and father taught you everything they'd know about monster hunting, and you wanted to grow up to be just like them. You trained with them everyday, until one night they went to hunt down the Notorious Vampire King, Kylo Ren. He and his vampire & werewolf army had been reeking total havoc on several villages, leaving copious bodies in their wake of destruction and chaos. They'd even taken some of the townspeople hostage. Your mother and father had set out to kill him, but they never returned, and several days passed, and you received a visit from the towns constable telling you they'd found their bodies floating in the river.Now, it was your life mission to hunt Kylo and his dastardly army down, and kill every single one of them.
Relationships: KyloxReader, huxxreader - Relationship, ocsxocs, readerxocs
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

-Trigger Warnings- Graphic language, Violence, blood, gore. Please read at your own risk, and comment, thanks so much <3 Hope you enjoy

The moon hung high in the sky, the eerie red color illuminating the crisp snowy ground beneath your black leather boots that crunched with every step. You pulled the hood of your cloak to cover your ears, and brought your leather gloved hands to your mouth, exhaling out a breath in an attempt to warm your bones. The air was brisk and clean as you moved through the large forest. Despite the distant hooting of an owl behind you, and a gentle rustling of the leaves, it was too quiet. Especially for a full moon. Your crossbow slung over your shoulder, quiver secured around you back, ready in case one of the big bad werewolves tried to pull a fast one.

You'd been hunting one werewolf in particular for days now. He'd just come into one of the smaller villages close to where you'd been staying and taken a young blonde girl after slaughtering her entire family. The locals started gathering around the house where the tragedy had taken place. The poor pastor, who felt it was his job to make sure the townspeople didn't panic, had rushed to the house where you'd been staying.

"Y/N, please, please, the werewolves have taken Abby!" He cried, pounding on the door.

When you first arrived in the village, you got the nastiest looks. You were sure they were just skeptical of a stranger, worried you'd cause chaos. But now they'd grown to fancy you since you defended them against a werewolf attack a couple nights ago where, thankfully, no one had been taken.

You'd jumped to your feet as quick as you could, grabbed your weapons, threw on your cloak, and hurried down the path through to the house where the poor girl's family lay dead. The sight always made you uneasy and a small knot grew in the pit of your stomach as you examined their bodies, checking the wounds.

"Yup. Werewolf." You confirmed, rising to your feet. "I'm sorry. I'll see if I can track it down." Sighing as you turned back to the pastor.

He mentioned there was a trail leading into the forest, and you sure as shit were going to follow it. She must have put up quite a fight, because there was a line of dark werewolf blood like a beacon.

You moved through the forest with stealth and precision, not making any more noise than necessary. Your eyes narrowed coming up to a large oak tree, the trail disappearing, and crouched down to peer around. You could hear the sound of something off in the darkness ahead, but it wasn't loud enough to pinpoint its direction. As you tried to focus on the sound, your heart stopped when you heard the blood curdling scream. You jumped to your feet, swinging an arm up to grab your crossbow, shoving a bolt into place, and drawing the string back. Your gloved hands gripped the end of the crossbow as you hurriedly made your way through the snow covered forest. Your eyes grew big as you came upon the sight in the clearing, overlooking the steep rocky cliffside. The red moon above shone down brightly, allowing you to see the horror in a clear light.

The girl was on her back, using her hands to crawl away from the werewolf looming over her, his large fangs dripping with drool. He let out a loud growl, and with the snap of a branch his head whipped to the side, and he narrowed his large demon-like eyes at you. He adjusted his body so he was standing on his hind legs, towering above you.

You quickly shot the girl a pleading look, and shouted.

"Go! Run! Get back to the village!"

You aimed the crossbow at the werewolf's chest and pressed the lever. He let out a loud howl when the tip of the bolt lodged deep in his skin and dropped to all fours, his eyes wincing shut at the pain.

You didn't waste any time in reaching over your shoulder, and taking out another bolt. You shoved it into place and aimed it between his eyes this time. You pressed the lever a second time and gasped, taking a step back when his large paw swatted it out of the air like swatting a fly. He lunged at you and you quickly turned on your heels, dashing back in the direction of the village. Your hands scurried trying to grab another bolt when you plummeted to the ground face first. You tripped over a fallen log, the wood of your crossbow cracking and your bolts sent flying. You rubbed your chin, taking a moment to collect yourself, but soon heard the footfalls of the monster coming up fast behind you. You swallowed hard, righting yourself to plant your feet on the cold earth. Reaching into your cloak, you grabbed your large double edged blade, and held it tightly into your right hand. When the monster was close behind you, you pushed hard with your legs, lifting off the ground, and you reached out with your bladed hand, swiping it along the side of his face as you flipped over the beast. You landed with a thud behind him and turned with a grimace. The werewolf whimpered but he didn't stop running. Your face scrunched up in confusion as you watched him disappear into the shadows.

Letting out a deep sigh, you slid the blade back into its holster on your hip. You made your way to where the crossbow lay and scooped it up, slinging it back over your shoulder. Searching through the snow, you grabbed every bolt you could find and shoved them into the quiver. The werewolf was gone for now. You knew you'd have to hunt him down again, but at least you'd saved the girl.

Slowly, you made your way back through the forest, approaching the edge of the village with caution. You could hear the overjoyed sounds of the townspeople praising the girl's safe return. You smiled faintly, and strolled through the streets towards your temporary home. It was a tiny, battered hut of a house, but it had a bed, warmth, and plenty of food for your stay, so there wasn't much to complain about. You'd barely made it to the door before you heard the familiar voice of the pastor speak softly behind you.

"Thank you." He spoke with kindness, and his face showing how grateful he was for what you had done. "That girl gets to live another day, because of you. We are truly thankful, as I know she is."

"She needs rest. She's been through a lot." Your own voice was soft, but it was stern.

You didn't make it a habit to have too many conversations with the people in the towns and villages you visited. You were there to hunt monsters, not make friends. You'd always kept people at arms length since your parents had been killed. It was just the way you were, probably a precautionary measure. Your heart couldn't bear losing anymore people, so you just didn't care about them. You saved their lives, that was enough.

Your gloved hand reached for the door handle as you glanced over your shoulder. "Tell her I said to never walk alone, to never go into that forest. The werewolf's got her scent now. And until I kill it, she's never going to be truly safe."

You ignored the grim look on his wrinkled face, and you stomped one foot against the door frame, knocking the snow off, and then the other. You didn't wait for him to respond, using your heel to shut the door. You let out a loud sigh, and dropped your weapons to the floor next to the small couch in the middle of the room. You brought one hand to your mouth, tugging at the leather fabric, and yanked it off your fingers. Removing the other glove with your now free hand, you dropped them on a small, circular wooden table against the wall. You made your way over to the fireplace and tugged open the small door. You stirred the remnants of ashes with the poker, and letting it drop to the floor with a clank, reached for a handful of kindling. Carefully, you spread it inside of the fireplace and grabbed the box of matches. You took one out, struck it along the side of the box, and tossed it inside. As you shut the door, you peered through the glass to watch the flames catch and smiled. You'd always been drawn to fire. It was so pretty, so memorizing, so soothing. You rose to your feet, taking a step back to plop down on the small sofa. You crossed your boot clad feet at the ankles and leaned back, letting your body relax for a few minutes, before you'd get to fixing your crossbow.

——————

The werewolf, bleeding from the side of his face and his chest, was slowly changing back into his human form as he raced through the forest on all fours. He reached the large cliffside where an enormous gothic Victorian castle rested along the edge of the cliffside, overlooking a wide sea. His face was the first thing to change back to normal as he limped through the back passage into the various maze-like hallways of the castle. He groaned, a slowly transforming hand holding the wound on his chest to quell the gushing blood, and stumbled into the rocky wall, taking a moment to stabilize himself. He inhaled deeply and mustered the strength to continue moving.

He needed to find his Master. He needed his blood or he was going to die.

His torso morphed back to its human self, his pale, muscular body peeking through the fur that was slowly disappearing, and then his lower half. As every minute passed, every step he took, he appeared more human-like. He made his way into the large mess hall of the castle and looked upwards, the seemingly ceiling endless, limping towards the imperial staircase. Kylo had been sleeping when he left, he wondered if he still was. He grumbled, and grabbed the railing, using it to hold himself upright and leverage to get up the next step. He slowly but surely climbed the black marble, which opened to a large hallway that spread in both directions as far as the eye could see. He collapsed to his knees at the top where both sides met, in front of home was a large black door with bat engravings and black roses along the trim and large skull carved in the middle where the door split. They slowly opened with a creak and the ginger haired man, glanced up to see the black leather boots of what he presumed was his Master. He weakly reached a hand out, and brushed it along the top of the boot.

Kylo, the Vampire King himself, had been feasting on his nightly meal, a poor young girl, accidentally sucking her completely dry. He'd been holding her lifeless in his arms for some time before hearing the stumbling around outside of his door. Curiously, he'd risen to his feet, the girl's body dropping to the floor with a thud, and, uncaringly, he made his way to his large black doors, raising his pale, blood covered hands to the levers, turning them inwards. His dark eyes immediately landed on the man he considered his right hand; granted he was a werewolf , but that didn't change the dynamic of their relationship. He trusted this man more than any other person he'd ever met. That's why he'd let him join his army. Unfortunately, the werewolf who had turned Hux had been killed in a war against the humans not too long ago, so Hux was the only one who could turn werewolves. Now, here he was, lying on his doorsteps slowly dying. Kylo's pale face twisted in annoyance, and crouched down next to the man, running a long pale finger over his cheek.

"Don't say anything. Keep your strength." He knelt down beside him, his long black robe billowing around his body, and brought his wrist to his blood covered mouth, sinking his fangs into the flesh. He swallowed a mouthful, and pulled his hand away, slowly bringing it to the man's mouth. Cupping his other hand under the back side of Hux's head, Kylo tilted him upwards so he didn't choke.

Hux reached out with both his hands gripping onto Kylo's arm rightly, and he sucked at the wounds greedily. He took mouthful after mouthful of Kylo's blood, feeling the wound on his chest start to hurt less and less, followed by the gash on his face.

After a few moments Kylo spoke softly.

"That's enough."

He tried to yank his hand away, but Hux dug his nails into his arm, refusing to release him.

"Hux, I said that's enough!" Kylo yelled, narrowing his eyes at the red-headed man, his blood covered lip curled up in a sneer.

Hux's eyes had been clenched closed tightly as he sucked the blood in, feeling one hundred percent better, and he hadn't heard Kylo tell him to stop the first time. He finally opened his eyes and he blinked a couple times, releasing his grip on the man's arm. He lowered his hands to his side, and pushed them flat against the floor beneath him, shifting his body so he could sit up.

"Thank you."

"What happened? Where's my desert?" Kylo's brow rose upwards, and he gestured to the lack of person with Hux.

Hux's face washed over with embarrassment.

"That's the thing...." He brought a hand to his forehead, and ran it over it nervously. "The Huntress is in the village. She found me and stopped me before I could do anything." He noticed Kylo's face go from curious to angered in a flash of an eye, and he felt his heart beat against his chest harder and harder. His palms started to sweat, and he chuckled nervously.

"I can go back and get her. They won't be expecting me to attack twice in one night."

"No. It's too dangerous. The Huntress is there, ya say?"

Kylo had only ever heard about you. Yes, he'd been the one that had killed your parents, but he'd never actually seen you himself. He was very curious, the stories of your skills intrigued him. He'd never found himself so fascinated with the likes of a human girl, not even a huntress. Your mom had gotten his attention, but not like you, you were persistent in your continuous search for him and his monsters, and you'd killed quite a few of them with no remorse, their bodies splayed to the elements. He could only assume you were heartless and uncaring like him, that your soul stained and your heart black. This only piqued his interest.

"I'll go. I want to see what this huntress looks like, I want to see my enemies face." Kylo slowly rose to his feet and grimaced, swiping his tongue to clear the blood from his lips.

Hux hurriedly scrambled to his feet and chased after Kylo, down the black marble staircase on the right side.

"Master, I don't think that's such a good idea. Like you said, it's too dangerous. I mean, are you bringing the others along?"

"No. I'll go by myself, it'll draw less attention. I'll be fine, don't worry." Kylo stopped abruptly, the oversized cloak swaying around his ebony, leather-covered legs, and he raised a hand to Hux's cheek.

"I won't be gone long."

He gave Hux a cheeky smile, and pivoted on the heels of his leather boots. He made his way through the large castle rooms admiring the abstract, detailed architecture of the columns and the various paintings hung along the walls. He tugged open a large stone door that groaned as it slid across the marble floor and stepped through it, a spiraling stone staircase presenting itself, and descended down. He came to another door, and as he pushed it open, the cool crisp, winter air kissed the skin on his face. The back courtyard was covered in layers of snow, glistening red from the light of the moon, the aesthetic dark and eerie. His mouth pulled at the corners into a smirk, and he strolled through the courtyard with grace. He took a deep breath and whisked through the forest at an inhuman speed, coming to an abrupt stop at the edge of the village.

As he walked slowly through the snow covered streets, his eyes scanned every house, peering into the windows at his unknowing prey. He stayed hidden away in the shadows moving carefully, trusting the pull he felt to guide him to you. Soon, he came upon your momentary home and crept around the back to remain unseen. He peered into the window, the small room illuminated by the fire. His eyes narrowed when he saw you, asleep on the sofa. He stared, taking in your delicate facial features: soft lips, beautiful hair that was roughly pulled into a messy bun, skin pale as the snow surrounding him; the pull in his gut getting stronger. He quickly moved to the front door, and reaching out for the handle, turned it carefully to avoid making a sound. He made to step over the threshold, and was stopped by an invisible force; he wasn't allowed inside. He grumbled to himself, he should have expected that. Vampires weren't allowed inside unless invited. His dark eyes skimmed over your body, and his fang pressed down against his bottom lip. He could enter your mind though. He smirked, and closed his eyes.

'Let me inside. '

You stirred, uncrossing your legs in your sleep, as your lips parted in a groan and your eyelids fluttered.

'Girl, wake up. Wake up and let me inside. You know you want to.' Kylo wasn't even sure how to wake you up without startling you. He wanted to look into your eyes, to see your face as you looked upon your parents' killer. He wanted you to let him through the door to get a taste of your blood. He wanted to see the fear inside of you, trying to delve deeper into your mind, and manipulate your emotions and feelings.

'I can take you to the person who killed your parents. Let me inside and I'll help you.'

Your eyes shot open, darting stare at the window blankly. Your body tensed, feeling a presence in the room, and slowly, you slid a hand to the floor to recover your blade and whipped around to throw the blade at the doorway. Your eyes grew wide when the blade sliced through the air and hit the ground. You looked around the room, and narrowed your eyes. Someone had just been in the room, or at least at the door. You knew damn well you'd closed that door. Your head popunded now as you slowly made your way to the entryway, and peered around the right, then the left. Nothing. This didn't settle the uneasiness you felt in the pit of your stomach. You stepped through the threshold and down the stairs, bending down and grabbing the blade that was sitting wedged in the ground, twirling it between your fingers. You slowly rotated your body around searching for a presence, and called out.

"If someone's there and they think they can mess with me, you've got the wrong idea and the wrong girl. I've got weapons and I'm not afraid to use them." You stood still facing your house now, and your head still turning from side to side, trying to see through the shadows. You could still feel someone there.

Kylo backed into the shadows when you'd woken up and remained there as he watched you. He could easily grab a hold of you and take you away, but he was too intrigued. He kept his dark eyes fixated on you as you held your ground, acting tough, and called out. He found utter amusement in this; he was right there, and you couldn't see him. He reached into your mind again.

'Girl, I'm right here. I could reach out and touch you and there's nothing you could do to stop me.'

You spun around, your blade held in front of you. "Who's there? Show yourself you fucking coward! Come on! Step out and fight me like a man!"

Kylo's face lit up watching the pure panic wash over you. He was enjoying tormenting you. You acted brave and strong, but he could smell your fear. He could almost taste it, it was intoxicating. He needed to step it up a notch though. He stepped out from the shadows, and, before you even had time to process his presence, he was behind you, his mouth to your ear, his breath caressing the back of your neck.

"The infamous Huntress." His tongue swept out against your neck, and he lowered his head closer, his fangs brushing against your flesh. He could taste the sweat, and the fear he'd been so intoxicated with more intensity. You tasted so good, he could only imagine how your blood will taste. His eyes closed as he listened to your heart starting to beat rapidly and he smirked against your skin.

"Not so big and tough now are we?" His voice was mocking, but low and seductive. He slowly sank his fangs into your neck and drew the tiniest amount of blood from each one. He removed his fangs and lapped at the pin pricks. He felt pure euphoria wash over him as he swallowed and let out a primal groan. "You taste even better than your mother and father did." He stepped away from you and disappeared into the shadows again.

You were frozen in place when he had appeared behind you, and for some reason unbeknownst to you, you weren't able to attack him. You couldn't move a single muscle. All you could do was let out a whimper when he spoke into your ear, chills dancing down your spine. Your eyes grew wide as he sank his fangs into you, and you managed to sneer when he spoke of your parents. Kylo Ren. The Vampire King himself. He was right there, and you couldn't do shit.

When he was no longer behind you, you reacted as quickly as you could, and spinning on your heels in hopes he was still close. You felt utter disappointment when you saw he was gone. You looked around and exhaled loudly, not able to feel his presence anymore. Your hand flew to your neck, wiping at the blood you felt trickling down your neck. He bit you. You growled and stormed up the stairs into the house. You angrily sauntered into the washroom and struck a match, lighting the nearby lamp to examine your reflection. You leaned forwards tipping your head to the side and glanced at the small wounds. He fucking bit you. Great. You muttered various swear words under your breath and walked back into the main room, grabbing the crossbow and plopping onto the couch. He was going to die. Your hands worked quickly at disassembling the weapon so you could fix it.

Kylo had watched you for a few more minutes, and then sped through the shadows back through the forest and to his castle. He stopped when he came to the stone door leading up the stairs and grimaced, still tasting the sweetness of your blood in his mouth. Now he'd be able to find you wherever you were. He found himself enthralled with you. He hadn't been expecting you to be so enchanting and beautiful. He'd seen many beautiful huntresses but not like you. None that had the burning fire in their souls like you. He could see it in your eyes, he could sense it. His face twisted into a scowl as he thought about you, slowly making his way up the stairs, and pushed the second door open. He stepped through, closing the door behind him, and made his way to the banquet hall.

"HUX! Come have a drink with me. We're going to celebrate."

Hux scurried in from one of the side rooms, looking to Kylo with confusion, and followed him into the large banquet room.

"Why?"

"Because I think I've found the one I'm going to make my queen." Kylo spoke casually as he took a seat in the large black and metal chair at the end of the imposing table, gesturing for Hux to sit in the chair closet to him.

Hux obliged, plopping into a matching chair, his brows knitting together.

"Master, I don't think that's a good idea. She's a huntress. You killed her parents after all. You really think she's not going to kill you?" He didn't mean to sound so doubtful of his masters plans, but it only made sense. His head turned in the direction of the dazed maid carrying a tray of wine and bourbon and two glasses. She placed one glass in front of Kylo, and then one in front of Hux with a smile, and then whispered.

"What would you like?"

Kylo's eyes glanced to the bourbon. The girl nodded and poured it into his glass. Then she made her way to Hux, who gestured to the bourbon as well. She poured the liquid out, gave them both a smile and bow, and exited the room, leaving the bottle on the table between the two men.

"I'm going to make her fall in love with me." Kylo leaned back into his chair, his dark eyes looking Hux over.

Hux's expression looked perplexed. This was going to be interesting. The last girl Kylo tried to make fall in love with him ended up dead because she tried to kill him. He sighed, and he took a sip of his bourbon, leaning back as well. "Well, I guess let me know what I can do to help."

Kylo smirked at the man and sipped at his bourbon. You were going to be his, one way or another. He couldn't get the taste of you out of his mouth and it was driving him crazy; he wanted more, needed more. He needed to turn you, to make you his forever.


	2. Welcome

-Trigger Warnings- Graphic language, Violence, blood, gore. Please read at your own risk, and comment, thanks so much <3 Hope you enjoy

It'd been a couple days since Kylo had visited you, and you got barely any sleep. Everytime you had tried to sleep, images of Kylo flooded your mind, and it made you restless. The amount of rage, and anger it brought you was indescribable. The man was infiltrating every aspect of your life, and you didn't like it one bit. You'd finally fixed your crossbow, thanks to one of the villages merchants having extra dacron. You snuffed the fire out in the fireplace, and you closed the door, securing it shut. You turned your body, taking a look around the room and slowly made your way through it. You glanced down at your hip making sure you had your double edged blade in its holster, and you tugged the strap to the arrows further up onto your shoulder making sure it didn't slip off. You grabbed the crossbow, and slung it over your back, and made your way out of your house. When you opened the door, the sun shone down brightly against your face, making your eyes narrow as you tried to adjust. The shimmering glint of the UV rays off of the snow on the ground only added to the intensity, and you muttered under your breath. This was why you appreciated working at night a lot better than day time, but you had to run a couple errands before nightfall. Then you could get back to hunting. You strolled down the snowy paths winding through the village, the eruption of laughter filling your ears as children sped past you chasing one another. Your mouth pursed into a weak smile, and you felt a wave of jealousy wash over you. They were so innocent, so full of wonder, and curiosity, and had their whole lives ahead of them. They were so oblivious to the dangers that lurked in the shadows, and honestly you envied them. You had a wonderful childhood growing up learning the hunting skills your parents had taught you, you wouldn't have changed it for anything, but you would kill to have your parents alive still, and you were going to kill the man responsible for killing them, Kylo Ren. Just the thought of the name made you shudder. You rolled your eyes, and continued walking down through the village, to a small little shop hidden away. You stopped at the door, and pushed it open. The smell of books, and dust filled your nostrils and you slowly made your way through it. Even though it was daytime, you kept your guard up at all times. Monsters were tricky like that. They could hide in plain sight, and attack at any minute. You always had to be ready. You finally came up on the book cluttered desk at the back end of the store, and looked around for the owner. "Hello?"

A small, short grey haired, grey beared old man pushed his way through the curtains that hung over the door way to what you assumed was the back room. His feeble wrinkled hands moved up to his face to his glasses, and he re-adjusted them onto his nose. "Hello deary. What can I help you with today?" His voice was soft, and fragile. 

"I need a book about folklore. Specifically one about the Vampire King, if you have one. I've gathered as many books about him as I could find in my travels, but there aren't many. There's lots of stories, but nothing written down that might help me in defeating him. I'm hunting him down." You studied his body language, trying to read him, and you decided he wasn't a treat. Your own posture softened a bit, and your hand lowered off of your blade on your hip to your side. 

The old man stared at your through his glasses with big bug eyes, and he looked lost in thought. He finally rose a hand into the air, and smiled widely. "I think I have a book that might help you. Follow me." He stepped around the side of the desk, and past you, wobbling from side to side, towards a bookshelf that stood taller than him. He crouched down, his eyes moving over the books, and he hummed to himself. He straightened out, eyeing another shelf over, and then he looked up above him, pointing to a large black book with his finger. He tried to stand on his tip toes to reach it but he couldn't. When his feet planted back onto the ground, he turned to look at you. "That's the one." 

You rose a brow up, and took a step forwards, reaching out, and grabbing ahold of the end of the book. You slowly tugged it from its spot on the shelf, dust cascading onto the floor. You held it in your hand, and turned your body, lowering your mouth to the top of it, and blew outwards. The dust that had been spread across the top flew off of it, and it revealed a large obvious printed out image of Kylo across the front of it. Your eyes grew wide, and you ran your hand over the top of it. "Thank you." You would have looked at him, but you couldn't take your eyes off of the image before you. Your fingers worked over the side of it, and you opened the book up. It smelt musty, but pleasant. You always liked the smell of books, ever since you were a kid. Your parents always read you a bedtime story before bed. Mild nostalgia washed over you as you slowly walked through the shop back to the desk. 

The little old man hobbled behind you, stepping back around the desk, and looked up at you. He could see how enthralled and lost you were in the book and he smiled. "It's on the house. I hope you catch that monster. He's done nothing but slaughter and kill since the dawn of time." He gave you a wink, and turned on his heels, walking back through the curtains.

You'd barely realized his departure, and you felt bad for not saying thank you to his face. "Thank you." You called out hoping he had heard you, and your eyes flew over the pages, taking in the words carefully. You flipped to the next page. Your mind started racing at all the information you were receiving, and your eyes just seemed to get bigger and bigger. It wasn't anything you didn't already know about the Vampire, but still, interesting facts none the less. Especially since there were images of him, that just looked.. Your lips curled up in a curl. No. He's a monster. You slammed the book shut, and pivoted around, sauntering out of the shop and back into the streets. It was starting to get darker out now, the sun just barely kissing the horizon, and you couldn't help but wonder how long you had been in the shop standing there reading for. Must of been quite some time. You quickly walked back up the pathway, and turned left, slipping into the alleyway. You had to make one more pit stop before you could go hunting. You needed to re-up in the weapons department. You'd lost all of your stakes tracking down the swarm of vampires at the last village you were in, and they didn't have anyone who knew how to make them. You could do it yourself, but it was always more convenient when someone already had them made. Most of the time, there was always some lowkey black market seller you could buy or trade with. You slipped around another corner, and came up to a small little shop that that a sign outside hanging from the door. 'Closed' You sighed, but brought your hand up and knocked anyways. "Hello?"

Much to your surprise a voice called through the other side of the door. "Who is it? What do you want?" 

"I was told I could buy some stakes here?" You called back, trying to keep your voice low. "I also need some more arrows." 

The doors lock clicked and the handle twisted. You smiled when the door opened and young brunette haired man stepped through the doorway. He crossed his large arms over his chest, and his icy blue eyes bore into yours. "Who sent you?" His eyes moved over your face, and down your long sleeved black covered, cloaked torso, and then down your leather covered legs. He spotted the blade on your hip and took a moment to look over the crossbow, and the arrows. "Your a huntress huh?" He side stepped, and gestured for you to come in. 

You nodded and stepped up onto the platform and through the threshold. "Yes I am." Once inside your eyes skimmed the room over taking in all of his work. He made furniture, and impressive stuff at that. "You do wood work?" 

"Yeah. I also make weapons. Honestly that pays better than the furniture, but they town wouldn't let me open a weapon shop, so this is my front." He grimaced at you, and led you through the shop to another door. He shoved it open, and reached for the light on the wall. The lights flickered on, and he reached down into a bin, tugging out a wad of arrows. He quickly walked over to you and shoved them into the case hung over your shoulder with the others. "Here." He turned away, and he made his way to a large chest, and opened it. He bent down and pulled out a couple stakes. He twirled them in his fingers. "These babies... get the job done." He tossed one to you.

You caught it, and eyed it over carefully. It was made almost perfectly. The point could of been a little sharper but you weren't going to complain. "How much for 6 of these and the arrows?" Your head tipped to the side, and you shoved the stake into the holster next to the blade. 

The young male turned his head, looking you up and down again. "What do you need it for anyways?" He completely ignored your question. He was trying to decide if he was just going to give them to you for good reasons, or if you were going to act like a moron like many of the other people who came into his shop did asking for weapons, who only ended up getting hurt. 

"I'm going to kill the Vampire King." You sounded so positive, and confident. He smiled, and he rose to his feet, grabbing the other four stakes, and walked over to you. He shoved one more into your hip holster, and he handed the rest to you. 

"I see. Well good luck. You sure that's all you want to bring? I've heard he's undefeatable." He spoke with a careless tone, as he made his way through the room. He grabbed a strapped leg holster, and he walked back over to you, holding it up. "You can fit those on here." 

You looked confused, but you smiled weakly, and grabbed ahold of it. You strapped it around your leg, and shoved the other stakes into it. It was a bit snug, but it would do. Your eyes looked him over, and you reached your hand into your cloak pocket, for your money. 

"Nah. Don't worry about it. Just make sure he dies. I've heard people have tried to kill him, and he like resurrects or some shit." 

You bit your lip at the young mans words. You hadn't heard that bit of information before. You'd have to check in the book. You gave him one last smile, and spoke as you turned on your heel. "Thanks for everything." You quickly made your way back through the shop, and exited it. Nighttime was beginning to creep, but thankfully you'd done what you needed to do. You sauntered up the path through the village, and stepped out on the grassy snow covered field leading into the forest. You made your way through the forest, stepping over logs here and there, and you sniffled, not fully adjusting to the cold air yet. Your nostrils flared, and you sighed. You could feel the pressure inside of your chest as you moved quickly through the forest, your eyes scanning for the blood trail from a few nights ago. You hoped the snow hadn't covered it completely. You stopped when you saw a couple bushes covered in fur, and you crouched down next to it. You tipped your head to the side, reaching hand out for it, and examined it closely. Werewolf fur. Yes. You rose to your feet, dropping the chunk of fur to the ground, and you found the old foottracks, following them. You followed them for some time, and finally decided you needed a break. The moon only provided a small amount of lighting for you, since it was waxing. You stood there, taking a moment to take in your surroundings. 

Kylo and Hux had gotten pretty wasted the night Kylo had visited you, and he'd been recovering the past couple days. He didn't drink like he drank that night, so it had completely caught him off guard when he got so drunk he passed out in the chair, and Hux and a couple of the other staff members had to carry him to his room. Kylo laid in his large, king sized bed that was covered in nothing but satin sheets, satin blankets, and large black satin pillows. His uncovered torso slid across it with ease as he lowered himself down the bed, hanging his feet over the edge. He stared at the black colored marbled ceiling, and he couldn't help thinking about you. He closed his eyes, reaching out to you with his mind. That was something vampires could do, was mind control. Now that he had your taste, your scent, your everything, he could reach you. He let his mind drift, and felt your presence. A lot closer than he had expected it to be. 

'Huntress.' 

You jumped when you heard the familiar voice, and you turned quickly in all directions, a stake held tightly in your hand. "Where are you? Just going to hide in the shadows again?" 

'I'm in my castle. Why don't you come see me?' Kylo could see your surroundings. He focused harder, and he dug deeper into your mind. 'Come to me girl. I want to welcome you. Properly.' He dug around in every single corner of your mind, and he started to mess with your emotions, and feelings. He started changing your thoughts, and your head started pounding at the pressure you felt inside of it. You could feel him inside your mind, and you clenched your hands. Your hand tightening around the stake, and the other hand clenching into itself. 

"Stop! Get out of my head! It hurts." You scowled, dropping to your knees as he continued to stir your thoughts and feelings up. You could feel it. It was like he was dragging a knife around inside your brain. It wasn't pleasant and you wanted it to stop. You gasped when you rose to your feet on your own, having zero control over them, and you panicked internally. He was controlling your body. "Stop that!" 

'I'm not going to hurt you, unless you want me to. I like it rough.' Kylo's feet planted onto his cold marbled floor, and he hurried over to his dresser, tugging it open, and grabbed a pair of black socks. He tugged them onto his feet, and reached around the side of the dresser, tugging his black boots on. He tugged another drawer open, and pulled out a white dress shirt. He slowly tugged it on, keeping the control he had over your mind, and he smirked. 'I want you to join me for dinner.' He moved to his closet after buttoning up the dress shirt, and he tugged out a black over jacket, and buttoned the middle button. He looked sophisticated, and handsome. He looked good. He knew he did too. He focused on your mind again, and he toyed with your emotions. He rose the curiosity inside of you, and he made you think this was your idea to come to the castle. 

You felt the change in your body and mind happen so suddenly, and you stated blankly, as you slowly came up a long, winding path leading to Kylo's large black castle in front of you. You'd never seen this castle before, and you'd combed through the forests around here a lot. Your eyed widened as your feet dragged you up the path, and you knew you had zero control of it. You weren't sure what was happening, but the intention you had when you first started your hunting and the things you were feeling now, were total opposite. You could feel the curiousness, and desire to go inside growing inside of you, and you just let it happen. You couldn't control it. You stepped up the large cement stairs, to the large black door that stood tall in front of you, and you gasped when the doors opened, revealing a large room with a large black marbled staircase on either side. You followed it upwards, and at the top where the straircases met in the middle was a large black railing, and you saw Kylo standing there, a smirk on his face. You felt a lump in your throat, and everything inside of you screamed to grab your weapons or run, but you couldn't. In fact, you did the opposite, and stepped through the large threshold. 

Kylo could heart your blood coursing through your body in fear, and confusion, but he could also feel the desire which he had worked so hard to bring to the surface laced with it. He could hear your heart beating faster and faster as you walked further into the room. He shoved his long fingers into his dress pants pockets, and he started down the stairs to you. "Welcome." He finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, and his fangs peeking through when he spoke again. "This is my home. Make yourself comfortable." He pulled one hand from his pocket, and snaked his arm through yours, linking your elbows, and he escorted you through the large main room, into a side room, towards the banquet hall. 

Your eyes skimmed over the very exquisite interior, noticing how fancy and medieval esq it was. Very gothic. Very dark. Just like him. You could feel your body temperature rising as he escorted you into the banquet hall, and he unlinked his arm from yours, pulling the chair out, and gesturing to it. You slowly took a seat into it, and he pushed the chair towards the table. You couldn't take your eyes off of him as he moved gracefully, elegantly through the room, towards his own chair at the other end of the table, and he took a seat himself. "Why am I here?" You finally had been able to talk, feeling that hold you had on you soften a bit. You shifted in the chair, and you tried to reach for the stakes still clutched onto your leg. 

"I wouldn't do that. You won't even be able to touch it before you'd die." Kylo spoke sternly, but his facial expression was trying to be soft. He tipped his head upwards. "You're here because I want you to be."

You sneered. He must of been doing magic or something on you. Why couldn't you move? Why couldn't you grab your weapons? Why did you kind of want to be here? You could feel the desire to lunge after him and kill him where he sat slowly starting to dissipate, and it confused you to no end. You obviously hadn't prepared yourself for this, and that angered you. 

Kylo sighed. "Just relax. I'm not going to do anything. I just want to get to know you. You intrigue me."

"Fuck you. Let me go. I know this is some kind of sorcery, or something." 

"I only reached inside your mind, and your feelings, and pulled out the desire that was already there. I can't create anything. I can only intensify what's already there." Kylo felt his own annoyance growing. He invaded your mind again, trying to pull out more desire from inside of you. You were fighting it a lot more than he thought you would, and he found it amusing. He grinned, his fangs hanging over his bottom lip, and he chuckled. "Don't fight me girl. Just accept it. You're just as curious about me as I am about you." 

You shook your head, clenching your hands into fists at your sides. "I am not. I want you dead."

"So kill me. I won't even fight back. I'll sit right here, and let you attack me." Kylo's eyes narrowed into yours, and you felt chills run down your spine. Your eyes stared into his dark ones calculatingly, curiously, and you felt your cheeks turn bright red. You turned your head away from him, and you felt another pressure in your head. 

"You're making me not want to kill you."

"Nope. Again, only intensifying what's already there. You're the one who doesn't want to kill me." Kylo's attention drew to the direction where he heard footsteps, and he saw the waitress making her way to the table with a tray of food. She bent down, and placed the tray onto the table. Kylo shot you a look and he reached out and grabbed ahold of the girls neck. He pulled her onto his lap, pushing her hair to the side, and he flicked his tongue out of the flesh. He kept his eyes on your face. 

When the girl gasped when Kylo grabbed her, your attention drew back to Kylo, and you stared blankly. You wanted to get up and save her, but you just couldn't move. You were frozen. Your pupils widened when his tongue trailed up and down her neck, and you shifted in your chair, feeling an unfamiliar feeling wash over you. You bit your lip when his fangs sank into her neck, and you heard her moan. Your thighs shifted against one another.

Kylo felt your uncomfortableness and he smirked against the girls neck, slowly sinking his teeth further into her neck, sucking at the blood that spilled out around his fangs. He didn't once move his gaze from yours. He pulled his mouth from the girl, and swiped up the blood that slipped down her neck slowly. He helped the girl stand up, and when she just turned on her heels and walked away, he let out a small moan, pulling a handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiped his mouth. "Delicious. Want a taste? I can have her come back?"

"N-...no." You barely were able to get the words out your lips were quivering so bad. What was this feeling you were feeling? You'd never felt like this before. Your eyes finally moved from him, and you looked at the tray of food in front of him. He noticed, and he gestured to it. 

"Are you hungry?"

You were, but you weren't going to tell him that. You finally felt the hold on you release, and you crossed your arms over your chest, glaring at him. "No."

"Girl, I can read your mind. I know what you're thinking. I know what you're feeling." He put an emphasis on feelings, making it known that he could feel everything you were feeling. He could. He could feel the conflict inside of you and it brought him joy. He wanted you to want to be there. He wanted you to be his. He wanted you to be like him. He was going to turn you. But he wanted you to want to turn. He'd force you if he had to, but he just wanted you to willing accept that you were enthralled with him, and his life. 

"I don't care." You spat, shoving the chair backwards with your feet, and turning towards the door. "I'm leaving." 

"No you're not." Kylo wanted to be a gentleman, but he knew he might have to step out of that character. He slowly pushed his chair backwards, and he dug into your mind again. 

You groaned at the pressure and spat. "Stop doing that! I'm going to kill you." 

He slowly walked over to you, and he stepped in front of you. "Then kill me." His arms rose into the air, and he pushed his chest outwards at you. "Come on. Do it miss big huntress." 

He was mocking you. You narrowed your eyes trying to ignore him in your mind, and messing with your feelings again. You fought it, wanting to reach for your stake, but you just couldn't. Your fingers wiggled a bit, but nothing happened. You sighed, and rolled your eyes. 

"See? You don't really want to. I bet if I dig even deeper, I'll find that you want," He took a step closer to you, closing the gap between you both, his body towering over yours, and his eyes staring down at the top of your head. He rose a hand up, and slowly lifted your chin up to make your look into his eyes. Your cheeks turned hot and red when he did, and he smirked. "You want to stay. You want me. I can feel it." His other hand moved to your thigh, and he slowly trailed his fingers upwards to between your legs. He lowered his face to yours, his mouth brushing against your ear. "You want me to bite you. You want me to ravage you." 

You felt your body pulsing against his hand as his breath hit your skin, goosebumps appearing. Your eyes clenched tightly, and you parted your lips to protest. Nothing came from them. He wasn't wrong. Yes, you wanted his fangs in your neck. You wanted him to suck at your neck and drink your blood. You even liked his hand between your legs. You wanted him to take you. And you were ashamed. Some huntress you were. You wanted a monster to do dirty things to you. You took your lip into your mouth and sucked at it nervously when he started rubbing the back of his hand against your clothed sex. He kept ahold of your chin, and he squeezed a little harder. "Open your eyes and look at me." You obliged, and slowly opened your eyes, meeting his gaze. 

Kylo smirked seeing the desire that he'd been trying so hard to get out of you just pouring out now. He could feel it seeping from your pores, and he felt the warmth growing between his legs. He took a deep inhale and groaned at the smell. He could smell it too and it was like a drug. He wanted more. He continued pressing his hand against you, building your orgasm up, and he slowly lowered his lips to your neck. He could see the veins pulsing on your neck, and he sank his fangs into them hard. His tongue lapped at the blood that pooled out from the puncture wounds. The vibrations from your throat made him moan, and your whole body convulsed against his hand as he brought you over the edge. Your breathing became labored, and fast, and your eyed rolled to the back of your head. Your hands had rose to clutch around his arms. 

Kylo slowly pulled his hand away from you, and he removed his fangs from your neck. He took another deep breath in. "You're a virgin?" He spoke so casually, and it made your eyes shoot open in embarrassment. 

"Yes." You turned your head away from him, and you just looked around trying to regain your composure. A vampire, no, the vampire king just made you orgasm, and you let him. Your face lit up with shock as your brain slowly processed, and you became enraged at yourself. How did you even let this happen. You shoved past him, and sped out of the room. Your feet moved quickly as you hurriedly moved through the large room, back into the main room, and out the door. You didn't even look back, you just ran as fast as you could down the long path, and into the forest. When you finally couldn't breath, and felt like you were going to collapse, you fell to your knees. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Are you happy?" Hux stepped out from around the corner into the banquet room, his hands linked together behind him. 

Kylo spun around, a grin on his face. "I am. She'll be back." 

"Are you sure about that?"

"I know for a fact." Kylo walked past the man, making his way through the room, back towards the staircase. "She's too curious not to come back." 

"As long as she doesn't bring a mob with her...." Hux was concerned. Kylo was playing a very dangerous game and he didn't like it.


	3. Desire

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, forced sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

You laid in your bed, your eyes wide as you stared up at the ceiling, absolutely shook from what had just happened. How could you have let yourself take control over you like that? You didn't believe that he wasn't able to manipulate your feelings. There was no way you felt any of those things for him. Did you? You slapped a hand to your forehead, and rolled over onto your side, shoving your feet under the blankets, and tugging it up to your shoulders. You cupped one hand under the pillow, nuzzling your head down onto it. Your eyes fluttered shut and you slowly drifted to sleep. 

Kylo sat on the edge of his large king bed, his head spinning with thoughts of you. He couldn't stop thinking about you, and getting small little whiffs in the air of you, and it was driving him absolutely nuts. You were so beautiful. He wanted to see you. He laid down onto the bed, his feet remaining planted on the floor beneath him, and he closed his eyes. He dug into your mind, realizing that you were dreaming. Perfect. Now was his chance to really get your feelings stirred up, and prove that he wasn't just messing with you, that he was in fact only working with what you already felt. He plunged deep into your dream.

You tossed and turned in your bed, flinging the blankets off of your body getting overwhelmed by the heat, and you groaned. 

Kylo stood at the side of your bed, his long cloak draped around his legs, and his dark eyes skimming your body over with curiosity and desire. He tipped his head to the side, a lock of black hair falling over his left eye, and he slowly lowered his body down over yours, his long pale fingers grazing over the length of your arm, up your shoulder, along your neck and up your cheek. He relished how soft the skin was, and he smirked. You were so delicate, like a flower waiting to be picked. 

Your eyes slowly opened, taking a minute to adjust to the lighting, and you gasped when you saw, and then felt Kylo. You inched away from his touch, back against the wall, and you narrowed your eyes. "What are you doing here?" 

Kylo straightened himself out, and he waved a hand through the air dismissively. "You tell me, you're the one who let me into your mind." 

Your face scrunched upwards into a snarl at his remark. "What do you mean?" 

"If you didn't want me here, I wouldn't be here. You're letting me dream walk." His fangs flashed when he smiled, and he rose a knee upwards, placing it down onto the bed. His hands reached out, grabbing ahold of your ankles, and he spun your body around, putting one of your legs on the outside of his left one, and the same to your other leg, except on the outside of his right. He placed his knee between your spread legs, and he slowly inched himself up your body, lowering his face to yours. "So, why don't you tell me why I'm here?" His eyes flashed with a primal lust, and your cheeks turned bright red. When his knee made contact with your groin, you gasped, turning your head towards the wall. Your hands clenched into the sheets beneath you, tangling into the fabric, and you held back a moan when he started to rub against your sensitive nerve through the clothing. Goddamn it. Your hips arched upwards into his actions, and you felt yourself growing wet against the clothing. 

"I can only assume it's because you desire to know more. To feel more. To experience everything I have to offer....You're mind can't stop thinking about me... As mine can't stop thinking about you." He'd admit it, he didn't have any shame. He wanted you to know that he was thinking about you, a part of him thought that if he admitted to it, you'd feel comforted by the fact, and you'd admit it too. If you knew you weren't alone, you'd be less afraid to open up to him. That's all he wanted was to get to know you, other than want you for himself. He pressed his knee into your groin a bit harder, and he groaned when you whimpered. "Give into the desire. I promise you won't regret it. I'll show you things you've never thought possible." 

Your eyes glanced to his face, taking in his beautiful features, all the moles and freckles, and his dark but glistening eyes. His immaculate facial features. God he was gorgeous, and he was making you feel so incredible. You couldn't help but think how sex would feel. Your eyes clenched closed as he continued pressing his knee into your nerve, building up your climax, and you took your bottom lip into your mouth, nibbling at it. You felt moans growing in the back of your throat, but were too embarrassed to let them out. 

Kylo's hand rose to your throat, and he gently squeezed it, smirking when your lips parted a moans flew out of it. He felt your hips rising up into his knee, and he chuckled. "Yes, give into it." He could feel the need and the desire ripping through your body, and he was thoroughly soaking it in himself. He could feel his cock growing inside of his pants, but he was more focused on pleasing you. He did enjoy sex, and being pleased, but he loved teasing and pleasing women. It was his favorite thing to do other than feast on them. He brought his mouth to your ear, and whispered into it. "That's right my pet, cum for me." His voice was low, seductive, but deep. 

You lost it when he spoke into your ear, your body thrashing against his knee, and your hands coiling inside of the sheets as you yanked at them trying to grip onto reality. Your whole body shuddered at the peak of your orgasm and Kylo smirked, moaning into your ear. He stopped grinding his knee into your groin, allowing you to come down from your euphoria, and he pulled his head away from your ear, and he pressed his lips down to yours, snaking his tongue between them. His tongue flicked against yours inside your mouth, and you moaned, twirling your tongue around his. He tapped the roof of your mouth, overpowering your tongue completely, and he grunted into your throat. The vibrations felt weird, but strangely nice, and you just let his tongue dominate yours. After a few seconds, he pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting your mouths, and he swiped his tongue out, disconnecting it. He flicked his tongue over his fangs, and he smirked. "If you think that was something, wait till I make you a vampire. Everything is heightened. Orgasms are 100 times better, your earring is better, sense of smell. You'll be a better hunter. You'll never not be able to catch the monster you're hunting." He could tell from the way you were breathing you'd had an intense orgasm again, and it humored him. Here you were, the big bad huntress out to kill him, out to get revenge, yet here you were, writhing underneath him. It was ironic. Amusing, but ironic. He was enjoying the power he had over you, and he knew, if he worked at your hard outer core long enough, he'd break through. He was bound determined to get you to cave, and beg him to turn you into a vampire. He gave you one last look, and he pulled away from you rising to his feet. "When you're ready to join the big leagues pet, you know where to find me. In the mean time, be a good girl." He was suddenly gone, and you shot awake from the dream. 

"What the actual fuck?" You were sitting upwards in your bed, sweat pouring down your entire body, and you blushed feeling the wetness between your legs. There was no way that was real. Was it? You took a moment to glance around the room making sure Kylo wasn't still there, and you sighed not getting that strange feeling that he was like you had before. You lowered your back onto the bed, and rolled your eyes. He was starting to get under your skin. How could he have this effect on you? You needed to figure out evasive maneuvers to keep him from getting into your mind again. You remembered the book the little old man from the shop gave you, and you rose, jumping to your feet, and made your way into the main room, grabbing the book of the desk along the wall, and sitting into the sofa. The warmth from the fire surrounded you, and you sighed relaxing into the sofa, opening the page where you left off. 

Hux slowly approached Kylo's door, raising a hand to knock at it. His eyes widened when the doors opened, and Kylo stepped through them. 

"Hux, just the wolf I wanted to see." Kylo sounded way too cheerful, and it made Hux's impending doom feeling rise even more. 

"Oh?" 

"Indeed." Kylo flung an arm around the male, and he tugged him into his side. "How would you say about having another house mate?" 

Hux shook his head. He knew where this was going. "Master, I don't think it's just a good idea. I mean-" Kylo cut him off, glaring down into his eyes. Hux gulped, and looked at the floor. 

"You worry for nothing my dear pup. I've infiltrated her mind, her dreams."

"There are ways to prevent that Master. Don't you remember what happened with-" A hand flew up to his mouth, and he was silenced. 

"Hux," Kylo lowered his head down to in front of the ginger haired mans. A dangerous flash glinted through them, and he had an evil smile on his face. "We don't speak of those things... remember? How about you go fetch me some fresh dinner? I'm famished." Kylo removed his hand from around the man, and he took a step back, turning on his heels towards the railing. He placed his hands onto it, and leaned forwards looking down. "I think I'm going to finish the snack I have, and take care of a problem I have." He gestured to his groin, giving Hux a suggestive eye brow raise. 

Hux's face turned bright red, and he cleared his throat. "Right away Master. I'll see what I can do." He didn't bother responding to the second part of what kylo said. He just turned, and started down the staircase. Hopefully he'd find some random hiker or swimmer down at the cliffs, and that would be that. He didn't want to have to go stalking and sneaking around through the village again. Not if you were there, and your emotions were even more messed up now because of Kylo. He'd seen Kylo toying with people's emotions, trying to get them to give into their darkest desires, and he'd seen it go completely south. The thing of which he wasn't allowed to speak of, one girl in particular who Kylo had been pinning after, he was manipulating her, trying to get her to submit to him, and being a vampire, and she'd lost her mind, slaughtering almost an entire village. Kylo had driven her crazy, and Hux was the one who had to hunt her down, and kill her. Kylo didn't even bat an eye at it, or give it a second thought. He continued on as if it had never happened. He however, never forgot, nor would he. Kylo had done a lot of fucked up things, but he was appreciative for giving him life when he was on the brink of death himself. He owed Kylo, and that was why he did what he did for him. He hurried out of the castle, and through the courtyard. He looked up to the sky, not seeing the moon at all, and he groaned. Transforming at will was hard enough as it was, but with no moon what to ever, it was one of the hardest, most painful things he'd ever experienced. With every transformation the pain lessened but he wasn't at that point yet. He slowly started to transform, his bones cracking and echoing into the air around him. Fur grew all over his body, and the clothes he had on ripped apart as he grew. He growled and he tipped his upwards belting out a loud howl into the air once his transformation was complete. He dropped down on all fours, and ran through the courtyard, into the forest. Luckily for him, he caught a whiff of fresh meat, and he dashed in the direction. He'd caught the couple off guard, pouncing on the man first, and ripping out his throat. He shook his head back and forth, completely decapitating the man, and his head whipped in the direction of the girl when she screamed and took off running. Don't kill her. Don't kill her. It was hard not to follow the very primal instinct that screamed at him when he was a werewolf, but he growled, and lunged at her. He knocked her down onto the ground with a swipe of his paw across her back, tearing the flesh wide open with his claws, and he hovered above her, drool dripping from his large k-9s onto her face. She screamed again, and Hux's bid dark eyes stared into hers. She passed out from the fear. Hux tipped his head to the side. Well, he'd never seen that before. He lowered his head down, taking her body carefully into his mouth, and carried her back through the forest, through the courtyard and into the castle. His claws clanked against the marbled floor as he entered into the main room. He let out a small yowl to get Kylo's attention. When he twitched his ear, he focused on listening to if the man was coming to him or not. He could hear very faintly Kylo moaning, and he unfocused his hearing. He shook his head, and carried the girl into the room directly in front of him. It was Kylo's study. There was a large fireplace in the middle of the wall along the farthest wall, and a large sofa with two love seats at either side of it. A desk with a chair in one corner, and a wall full of books on the other. He gently placed the girl onto the sofa, leaving her absolutely covered in drool, and he turned on his paws, exiting the room. He made sure to tug the doors closed with his teeth, and he made his way back outside into the courtyard, staring up at the starry sky. 

Kylo's head flew back as the waitress's hips moved back and forth grinding into his body as she slowly fucked him. He groaned, sinking his teeth into her neck, and sucking mouthful after mouthful of blood. He didn't care if he killed her while she was fucking him. All he wanted was his own pleasure right now. He'd done his good deed of pleasing the only woman he had any desire to make happy in that department, and now it was his turn. His hips thrusted up into her, and he drove into her core rapidly and harsh. His eyes looked her face over the best he could from the position he was in still sucking her dry from her neck. His hands held onto her hips, and he could feel her heart beat starting to slow down. He reached his peak finally, and grunted against her mouth. His eyes clenched shut, and he swallowed one last mouthful, and he pulled his mouth from her neck, and pulled her up off of him, and placed her onto her feet at his side. He could see the discoloration throughout her body from lack of blood, and his head tipped to the side, swiping the blood of his lip with his tongue. "Best go get some rest girl." 

The girl nodded, dazed, and wobbled on her feet out of the room. Kylo watched as she walked out of his room, and heard a thud right outside his door. He rolled his eyes and stood on his feet, tucking himself into his black leather pants. Another mess he had to clean up. He inhaled, and he got the sweet scent of vanilla across his nostrils. His nose twitched, and he rose a brow. "What is that?" He slowly made his way to the doorway, and he stepped out onto the platform, trying to track the scent down. He casually, carelessly stepped over his dying waitresses body, and descended down the marbled stairs. He followed the scent to his study and he excitedly flung the doors open. His eyes lit up when he saw the passed out girl on the sofa. She smelt absolutely delicious. He sauntered through the room, and he took a seat in one of the love seats next to the sofa. He leaned inwards brushing a finger over her cheek. She was sun kissed, sharp but somehow delicate features. She smelt absolutely wonderful though, and he couldn't help himself from taking another large inhale of breath. Why did she smell so good? What was that? She kind of smelt like you. That's why he was so drawn to it. Must of been some sort of perfume or something. That had to be it. He leaned back into the chair, and cupped his chin into his hand, placing his elbow onto his thigh to prop it up. He was a patient vampire, he'd wait till she woke up, and then he'd question her, suck on her blood, and most likely kill her. All depended on how he felt. His eyes moved over the girl's body anticipating her to shoot awake any minute.


	4. Be Mine

-Trigger Warnings- Graphic language, Violence, blood, gore. Please read at your own risk, and comment, thanks so much <3 Hope you enjoy

'You're never going to be free of me now little huntress. I have your scent. I'm in your head.' Kylo wanted to have a little fun since his 'toy' had clearly been a lot weaker than he thought she was. He'd drank as much blood as he could without killing her, and left her to recover, except she never did. When he had returned to 'snack', her body was blue/purple and lifeless. Typical. He mused to himself, and had called out for Hux, who though reluctant, appeared in the doorway, a brow rose. He asked nicely for Hux to take care of his mess, and the Ginger sighed, but agreed. He was lucky to have Hux. If it wasn't for Hux, Kylo would be bored out of his mind. He made him do some of the dirty work, but it was good for him. Least in Kylo's opinion. Plus, the werewolf owed him. He did save his life after all. Kylo casually walked to the large black cushioned sofa in front of the fireplace, and his eyes glimmered in the light that the fire gave off. He closed his eyes listening to the crackling of the wood, and he leaned his head back against the head rest. His nostrils flared at the smell of burning wood, and then he smelt it...YOU. He blinked a couple times in confusion, and then he glanced down at his hand. He rose a brow, and he smirked, bringing the hand to his nose. He inhaled through his nose harshly, and he groaned when he felt your scent there. 

You sped through the forest quickly. You jumped over fallen down logs, and did a zig zag pattern instinctively. It was your hunters instincts taking over as you fled from the castle as fast as your feet would allow. What the fuck just happened? You breathed through your nose, and exhaled through your mouth, your breath cascading around you in the crisp air. Somehow you got spun around and instead of coming up to the end of the forest, you came to the clearing where you had saved the blonde girl. You stopped abruptly, glancing down at the rocky terrain where the large waves crashed against the side of the cliff below you. Your head whipped around looking into the forest to double check you weren't being followed. You decided that you were safe, and you finally took a minute to catch your breath. Your eyes widened hearing Kylo's words in your head, and you let out an exaggerated sigh. "Leave me alone. What do you want with me?"

Kylo chuckled out loud. He could hear the annoyance in your voice. 'I want you, just like I know you want me to.' He paused to think about what he was going to say, and glanced down at the hand still to his face. 'My hand smells like you. It's intoxicating, and I want more. Come back to me.... Let me show you what it would be like to be a vampire.' 

"NO! Leave me alone. I would rather die than be a vampire. I'm going to kill you. It might not be now, or tomorrow, or the next day, but it's going to happen. Don't let your guard down, I'm coming for you." You felt your blood start to boil as the anger grew inside of you. You'd made you feel embarrassed with his words about how his hand smelt like you. You couldn't believe you'd let him do what he did. You should of been stronger than that. It frustrated you how little control you had when you were around him. Your mother and father would have been ashamed. Your heart sank into your chest at the thought. All you wanted to do was make them proud, to live up to their expectations and their legacies, and here you were turning into a gooey mess when it came to Kylo. You needed to read that book the old man gave you. You had to find his weaknesses. You had to figure out how to outsmart him. Next time he saw you, you'd be prepared, and you would kill him. You decided it was too cold to just be sitting out here like this, and you started back into the forest. 

'Why don't you just come back? You know you want to. I promise I'll be gentle.' 

Your hands balled into fists at your sides as you stomped through the forest. The snow crunched underneath your boots, and the energy that surrounded you was dark, and filled with annoyance. If anyone made the mistake of crossing in front of you without warning, and jumped out at you, surely they'd be dead. You shook your head. You wanted to say no. You wanted to just run back to your house, and forget the whole thing happened, but the images of Kylo kept flooding your mind, and the sensations he made you feel wouldn't go away. You hated to admit it, but you were curious. You were intrigued. You were lost in your conflicting thoughts as you moved through the forest, and when you snapped back to reality, you gasped in complete shock when you were back in front of Kylo's castle staring right at the large doors. How the fuck did you end up here? You could of sworn you were headed home? You choked it up to it being one of Kylo's many tricks, and you sneered. "HEY ASSHOLE, LET ME GO HOME." 

The doors flung open, and your heart skipped a beat. Your eyes widened and your feet moved forwards without your permission. You stepped into the large main room again, and your eyes landed on the doors in front of you where Kylo's office was. The doors opened and Kylo stood in the doorway looking just as immaculate as before. You tucked your bottom lip into your mouth, and you tried to look away but his dark eyes seemed to hold you. They were memorizing. Beautiful. Again, your feet started moving without your acknowledgement, and in no time you were standing right before him, your head tipping upwards to look at him better. 

Kylo hadn't expected his mental invasion to work as well as it had, but he could only amplify the desires that were already there. He knew you hadn't wanted to run away, not really. He knew he could get you to come back, but it didn't make it any less amusing that you were standing before him now, with your innocent doe like eyes. He could hear your heart beating in your chest, and your labored breaths. He could see the hair standing up on your neck, and your lip quiver ever so slightly. He took a deep inhale of breath, and he relished the sweetness with a groan of approval. He leaned forwards, and he brushed his tongue over your earlobe whispering. "You were saying?" His tone was playful, mocking, sexy. 

It sent a shudder throughout your entire body, and made your knees feel like they were going to buckle. You had to straighten yourself out, and mentally pep talk yourself. He's a vampire. He's going to die. You can't be attracted to a vampire. The vampire. The King of vampires. The vampire that killed your parents. NO. This is not going to happen. You gasped when he nibbled at your ear lobe softly. You tried to side glance at him, but you could only see the side of his neck. You wanted to look at his face more. How could someone so bad be so perfect? Damn it. You were internally screaming at yourself for going against the code of hunters. This kind of relationship/ or whatever the hell it was would be deemed more than inappropriate and if anyone knew about it you'd be kicked out of the hunters group/guild. Whatever they liked to call themselves. You still were't even sure. "Ky-lo." You whimpered out trying to get his attention. 

Kylo groaned, lapping at your earlobe one last time, and pulled away from it. He moved his face to in front of yours, and he rose a brow. "Yes little huntress?" 

"I'm hungry." You were starving. You couldn't honestly recall when the last time you had a good meal was, and just at the thought of food your stomach growled softly. 

Kylo gave you a small head nod, and he straightened his body out. He linked his elbow into yours, and he escorted you back through the main room, into the banquet hall. This time Hux was sitting at the table, gnawing away at a chicken leg, like an animal. Kylo cleared his throat, and Hux threw the chicken leg down onto his plate, and he rose to his feet. "Master," He paused and looked to you confused as all hell. 

"Would you please leave us?" 

Hux muttered inaudible things under his breath, but he turned on his heels, and started out of the room. He peered over his shoulder giving you a glare, and disappeared around the corner. He wasn't liking this obsession that Kylo had with you. You were a hunter for crying out loud and he honestly didn't feel safe having you in his home. It was one thing if Kylo went to you and fucked with you elsewhere, but this was becoming a problem. Kylo wasn't acting himself, and he was concerned. This wasn't normal behavior for a hunter, or a vampire. You were supposed to be trying to kill one another, not eye fucking one another. He was going to find a way to convince Kylo this wasn't right. 

Kylo's free hand grabbed the back of the chair, and he tugged it out. He unlinked his elbow from yours, and he used both hands to push you back towards the table when you sat down. It was a repeat of earlier, except this time, he had other plans. He wasn't going to let you run off again. Nope. He sauntered over to the nearest chair, and tugged it behind him, the legs dragging loudly across the marbled floor. He finally stopped the incessant noise when he spun the chair around and placed it next to yours.

Your eyes locked onto him the entire time, your brows furrowing together when he started dragging the chair over. Your head followed his movements and you stared blankly when he finally sat down into it next to you. 

Kylo gave you a small grin, and he gestured to the plate of food on the table in front of you. "Eat." 

You didn't need to be told twice. It was almost embarrassing how quickly your hands flew up, and yanked the cover off of the tray of food in front of you, and placed it down onto the table next to it. Your fingers coiled around the fork and you started digging into the potatoes and gravy next to the chicken. You shoveled it in, paying no mind to how gruesome or unattractive you must of looked. You took bite after bite, devouring the potatoes till they were gone. You groaned at how delicious they were and you plopped the fork onto the table, grabbing the chicken leg with your fingers. You brought it to your mouth and yanked off piece after piece with your teeth. That was soon gone too. You finally stooped, lowering the bone to the plate, needing to take a break to breath. You swallowed the last piece in your mouth, and your eyes searched the table for a beverage. You smiled and grabbed for it. 

Kylo's hand reached out, stopping your hand. Your eyes looked to his face, and he shook his head. "No. Allow me." He rose to his feet, bending over the table, and he grabbed ahold of the bottle of bourbon that had been placed there. He opened it, and he poured a single shots worth into the cup. He placed the bottle back down, and he slowly turned back to you. Your hand reached up for it, and he pushed your hand away. "Not like that." He brought the cup to his lips, and took the shot into his mouth. He kept it there, and he leaned towards you, lowering his mouth to yours. You gulped, your cheeks turning red, and your lips parted. Kylo's mouth slowly opened, and he trickled the shot down from his bottom lip into your mouth. You felt the burning and warming sensation when the shot hit your tongue, and slowly trailed down the back of your throat. Kylo's tongue swiped across your bottom lip before you closed it, and he pulled away to watch you swallow it. Your mouth closed, and you tipped your head up. When it went down, you coughed a bit, and Kylo chuckled. "Strong stuff." He saw the redness on your cheeks and this only egged him on. He couldn't help that it made you look even more innocent, and ravage-able. 

Your eyes moved up and down Kylo's body, and you felt a wetness grow between your legs. Your thighs clenched together, and you let out a deep exhale of breath. 

"What's the matter little huntress?" Kylo could sense the sexual desire growing in you, and it was driving him crazy. He didn't want to be a monster about it. He wanted to take you upstairs, lay you on the bed, and pleasure you the way you should of been pleasured. Then he'd make slow, passionate love to you, and he'd bit you, making you his forever. He felt himself harden in his pants at the thought, and he quickly turned away from you. He wiggled his hips adjusting himself, not wanting to be obvious. 

"Kylo," You spoke softly. 

Kylo's fang dug into his bottom lip trying not to think about how hot you just sounded. It was taking every single ounce of strength he could muster not to pounce. "Yes?" He asked, keeping his body turned opposite of you. 

"Does it hurt?" 

That got his attention. His head snapped in your direction, and he grinned. "Does what hurt?" He knew what you meant, but he wanted you to say it. He wanted to hear the words come from your sweet soft lips. 

You sighed. "Does being a vampire hurt?" 

"No." 

"Oh." 

"I mean," Kylo rose a hand up and brushed it through his perfectly splayed out locks. His pale face scrunched together, and he seemed to really think about his next choice of words. He couldn't explain it. He had to show you. He grabbed your upper arm, and he tugged you to your feet. He spun your body around, and his other hand shoved the plates, and trays off of the table onto the floor. He shoved your ass onto the table, and he positioned himself between your legs. He released your arm, and he grabbed ahold of your hips. His mouth lowered to your neck, and he brushed his lips along the flesh. His groin was pressed into yours, and his hardened cock pressed down onto your clothed bud. 

You gasped loudly, biting the inside of your cheek. Your hands flailed at your sides, and finally stopped when they grabbed ahold of the end of the table. You winced when you felt Kylo's cock pressed against your clit, surprised at how distinctly you could feel him through your clothes. He was huge. Girthy. Lengthy. The feeling of his lips against your neck made you moan, and he groaned back in response. Then you felt it, he slowly lowered his fangs into your skin, and he moved his hips up and down purposefully pressing against your sensitive nerve. You moaned louder this time, gripping the tabler harder. Your knuckles were turning white, and your head flew back. 

Kylos fangs slowly inched deeper and deeper into your skin, and when he couldn't move them down anymore, he swiped his tongue between them, catching the blood that dripped down. He grinded his hips into you. He smirked feeling the hot, electric desire consume you, and himself, and he wanted to send you reeling. He dug inside your mind, flooding your mind with images of his cock slowly inching inside of you, as he bit you. He moved his hips back and forth faster now, his tongue lapping quicker. He could feel the vibrations from your moans against his mouth, and your hips arching into his ministrations, and it made him crazy. He kept sucking at your blood almost losing his control he had. He felt your body writhing under his as you peaked and he grunted loudly. He felt your legs shake against his thighs, and he pulled his fangs out from your neck, taking one last lap over the puncture wounds. He turned his head to see your face, and his eyes widened. He could see he fucked up. He drank too much. He sighed, and he brought his hand to his wrist, sinking his fangs into it. He pulled it away, and brought it to your mouth. 

"Drink or you're going to die." Kylo demanded. Your lips parted and he basically forced the blood into it. You swallowed, and rose your hand slowly, trying to shove his hand away. You could barely hold yourself up you were so lightheaded, and dizzy. You could feel your heart had slowed its normal pace down dramatically, and it brought straight fear into you. You couldn't react the way you normally would though, because you were dying. Your eyes fluttered open and shut, and you fell forwards into Kylo's chest. 

He caught you, and he pushed you back up. He cupped his hands up underneath you, and scooped you up into his arms. He held you against his torso, and he carried you out of the room with grace, and ease. He made his way up the marbled stairs towards the large black doors leading into his bedroom, and he pushed them open with his foot. He sauntered through his room, and placed you ever so delicately onto the satin covered mattress. He slipped his hands out from underneath you, and his eyes moved up and down your body. How easy that just was. When you woke up, you were going to be his whether you were ready for it or not. He grinned, and he brushed a finger down the length of your cheek. "You're mine now little huntress." He knew what he had just done. Getting a human to drink vampire blood after being bitten, only resulted in one thing. You were going to turn. He knew you were going to be confused, and mad, and angry, and you'd still probably try to kill him, but now, youd be his forever. He gave you one last look, and he turned away from you, making his way back towards the door. He had a few things to go take care of but he'd be back. He'd hold you close, and be there when you woke up with your new heightened senses. 

"Hux," Kylo called out. 

Hux turned the corner, and he rose a brow. "What's up?" 

"Prepare a quest room for our new family member." 

Hux's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open in shock. "Master, you did not!" He chased after the vampire whom was strolling down the marbled stairs too carelessly. Panic ran rampant inside the werewolf. They were all doomed now. Kylo had to be kidding. 

"I did." 

Hux sneered. "She's going to murder us all in our sleep." 

Kylo laughed paying the werewolfs paranoid no mind. "I don't think so. I think she'll be a little confused and mad when she wakes up, but I think she'll be thankful it happened when she realizes how much better of a huntress she's going to be." With that he walked back into his office. "Get it done." He shut the doors, leaving Hux to himself. 

Your mind was flooded with thoughts of Kylo and his seductive voice whispered in your head over and over again. He had caught you entirely off guard when he asked about you being a virgin, and that had been the main reason you fled from him. Other than the fact that you shouldn't not of been there to begin with for any reason other than to KILL him. You were completely embarrassed with yourself. Your parents would have been ashamed of how you turned out and your actions, and it broke your heart. You'd fled back to your hut like home, and practically fell onto your face stumbling into the doorway. You were safe there. Kylo couldn't get you in your house. Not as long as you didn't invite him in.


	5. My Damned Soul

-Trigger Warnings- Graphic language, Violence, blood, gore. Sexual situations. Please read at your own risk, and comment, thanks so much <3 Hope you enjoy

The thunder boomed through the sky, echoing around the castle, and it startled you awake. You rolled over onto your side, and brought your hands to your eyes and rubbed them. You slowly pulled yourself up, and when your eyes adjusted, your mouth fell open. Your hands dropped to your lap, and you skimmed the large blacked out room over slowly. This was not your room. Where the fuck where you? Your eyes moved from one corner of the room to the other as your head pounded. Your stomach rumbled and you took a deep inhale of air through your nose. What happened? The last thing you remembered was Kylo....biting your neck.... Your pupils dilated with the light of the lightening outside striking through the sky and into the window. "KYLOOOOOO!"

"You're over reacting Hux. It's going to be fine. Trust me." Kylo was trying to reassure Hux about his choice in making you a vampire, and designating you a room in their castle, but he knew that the werewolf wasn't having it. "She's not going to kill-" He paused when he heard you screaming in the room above his office, and he pursed his lips together. 

Hux's brows knitted together, and he threw a hand up at the ceiling. "You were saying?" He was very uncomfortable with a vampire huntress living under their roof. He didn't trust you not to slink around while they were sleeping and murder them all. It was your job. Hunting was your life, and that wasn't just going to go away because Kylo turned you. If he was you, he would of used those heightened sense to your advantage and for sure he would of gone on a killing spree. He shook his head, his ginger locks whipping around his face. 

"KYLO WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" You'd rose from the bed, and stormed off towards the door shoving it open as you screamed. 

"I should probably-" 

"Ya think?" Hux stepped to the side when Kylo rose from the sofa and he kept his gaze fixated on him as he walked through the room. Kylo was insane for doing this, and he was going to be the death of everyone. 

Kylo grinned as he walked through the large doorway. He stepped to the center of the main room, and he slowly pivoted on his heels, looking up to the top of the staircase. His head tipped to the side when he saw the look of anger on your face. "What's wrong?"

"Don't be coy with me. What did you do?" 

"You mean besides give you exactly what you wanted? Nothing." Kylo's demeanor was calm, and collected. He hooked his thumbs into the edges of his pockets on his black dress pants, and leaned back on his heels casually. 

Your hands balled into fists at your side, and you twisted your body, stomping over the marbled hallway, and to the stairs. Every step was louder than the next as you descended down them. Your face was lit with pure anger. You stepped off the last step, and stopped, crossing your arms over your chest. "I mean it Kylo, what did you do to me? I feel like shit, and I'm starving." You could feel your stomach knotting and twisting with hunger, and it made you wince. 

Kylo's fangs showed when his lips formed a smirk across his pale features. A dangerous, predatory flashed in his eyes, and before you could say anything else, with a couple large strides he was in front of you. He peered down at you, and swiped his tongue over his fangs. "I only gave you what you wanted." He stepped around to beside you, and turned his body. He rose his large hand to your back and snaked it around to your other side, and he pulled you into him. His other hand grabbed your waist, and he brought his mouth to your earlobe. "Was I wrong? Listen. Tell me what you hear." 

Your body tensed at his touch, and you gasped when he pulled you into him. His large body was pressed into yours, and you could feel how toned and muscular he was under his elegant suit. It made your cheeks turn bright red, and when his breath hit your ear, your knees buckled a bit. You bit your bottom lip, and you whimpered feeling a sharp pain. Your hand flew up to your mouth, and you stared in shock feeling a sharpened tooth hanging from the left side. You slowly moved your hand over your lip to the other side, and you almost choked feeling another sharp tooth. FANGS? WHAT THE FUCK. A whole slew of mixed emotions coursed through you as you tried to process the fact that Kylo had turned you into a monster without your consent. You never agreed to this. How dare he just assume that you wanted this. He was fucking insane. 

Kylo felt the anxiety inside of you, as well as the anger growing more and more, and he breathed heavily outwards against your ear. He whispered again. "Take a deep breath. It's going to be okay." 

"You damned my soul, Kylo. You made an irrational decision. I hunt monsters. How am I supposed to do that now when I am one?" Your tone was laced with venom. You felt him shift behind you, and his hands gripped at your waist a bit firmer. 

"Little huntress, that was the point. I made you faster, stronger, more powerful." Kylo's mouth moved down the length of your ear, and the tip of his fangs brushed across your neck. He stopped mid-way down your neck, and he flicked his tongue out against the delicate flesh. "Now, listen to my words. Shut your mouth for a minute, and listen. Tell me what you hear." 

You muttered under your breath and your eyes rolled to the top of your head, but you obliged. You took a couple deep breaths inwards, trying to calm yourself down so you could concentrate. 

Kylo could feel you slowly start to calm down, and he praised you. "Good girl. Now, describe to me what you hear."

You exhaled, and closed your eyes trying to focus on your hearing. This was dumb. Why did he even want you to do this? How annoying. He was annoying. He needed to go. You were mentally cursing him when suddenly you heard the sound of thunder intensely, almost as if it lightening had just struck down in front of you. You jumped in Kylo's grip, and he chuckled. "I hear thunder."

"What else? Concentrate." 

You carefully shut your mouth making sure you didn't bite yourself again, and tried to extend your hearing. You could hear the rain falling outside, the ocean crashing against the rocky cliff, the wildlife outside, and you could hear a distant screaming of a female somewhere. Your face scrunched as you tried to focus on it, and you heard it once more before it disappeared. Your eyes shot open and your hands flew to Kylo's wrists. You spun your body around ripping his hands off of your waist, and you glared at him. 

"What? What did you hear?" Kylo tried to play it off like he hadn't heard it too. He glanced down at your hold on him, and he pretended to pout. "What's the matter little huntress?"

"Don't fucking play me like a fool. I know you heard that. That sounded like it was in this castle. What is going on?" Your eyes didn't move from his, and you were not falling for his trickery. You knew there was something not right about this whole thing, and you were going to figure out what it was. You flipped him off, and turned away from him, strolling through the main room towards the banquet hall. You tried to focus again to see if you could hear the girl scream again, but you only heard everything you heard before, except that. It disgruntled you. The hunter side of you was screaming that someone was in trouble and needed your help. It was your very first instinct to jump to her rescue, whoever she was. As you stormed through the large banquet hall, your eyes wandered over the large table, and you stopped when you saw the large windows that over looked the courtyard. The lightening in the sky illuminating the beautiful courtyard looked so eerie, and dark. It was beautiful. You were frozen in place.

Kylo sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets, and slowly walked after you. He knew you wouldn't find whoever you had heard. There were too many sections of the castle, you'd get lost before you were successful. He admired your bravery and persistence though. It was cute. He made his way into the banquet hall, and he saw you just standing there. "Beautiful isn't it?" He looked you up and down, and he stepped up to beside you. He took his large hand and grabbed ahold of your small one. "I want to show you something." 

Reluctantly, you followed him as he lead you to the other room off the banquet hall, and down a long hallway. There were statues all along the walls, and creepy ass renaissance paintings that looked like they were staring at you as you walked past them. It made you shudder. There weren't many things that gave you the creeps but that did. You sneered, and looked up to Kylo. You took in his pale, well defined features, every freckle, every mole. His immaculately sculpted face. Your mind wandered as you thought about him and you earlier in the banquet hall. 

Kylo side glanced to you noticing you looking at him out of the corner of his eye, and he smirked. He could read your mind. He knew what you were thinking and honestly, he was trying not to think about it too. He was trying not to throw you up against the wall and kiss you. He was trying not to think about pressing himself up against you hard, and running his hands all over your body. He was trying not to think about ripping your clothes off, and having some crazy, mind blowing, bloody, mildly-violent vampire sex. God how good that would be now that your senses were heightened. He was trying so hard to be a gentleman. He led you to the end of the hallway, and you both stood in front of a black door with a bat carved in the front of it. "This is your room." He reached with his other hand to the knob, and he turned it shoving the door open. He pulled you inside, and he flicked the light on. The dark purple lightbulb illuminated the large black accented room, similar to his. There was a large black bed with of course satin sheets and blankets. A large black body pillow spread across it, and a large see through black canopy cascaded down every side. A large vanity was off to the side of it with three mirrors along the top of it. An entire wall was dedicated to books, and there was a door which was open that lead into a bathroom. 

You gasped at how elegant it was. You slowly pulled your hand out of Kylo's and stepped into the room. You did a full 360 taking in all the details, and you felt your cheeks starting to get warm. This was YOUR room? Like, he wanted you to stay here with him? You felt flattered but conflicted. Deep down you knew you couldn't stay there as badly as you wanted to. It would break the Hunters code. You couldn't help yourself though, you had to look around. You stepped off the large black rug underneath you and onto the marbled floor, sauntering over to the unlit bathroom. You stepped through the doorway, and you reached up along the wall for the switch. When it flickered on, your jaw almost hit the ground. There was a large jacuzzi tub hugging one wall, and a huge marbled sink across another wall with a mirror stretching from one end to the other. There was the most beautiful looking toilet you'd ever seen in your life. Your eyes moved over everything, from floor to ceiling and when they landed on the ceiling, your eyes grew wide. It was gold colored and had a large mural across it of what looked like to you were angels? Fallen angels? It was beautiful. You were sucked right into the immaculate detail of the room and hadn't noticed Kylo had come into the room and was standing behind you. Your whole body jolted when he whispered into your ear. 

"Do you like it?" He had lowered his head to your shoulder, and turned his mouth just so. He knew you did but he wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear you say you were going to stay. He felt the conflict inside of you, and he was going to get you to change your mind. You were one of them now. This was where you belonged, not with the mortals. 

"It's beautiful...." You swallowed hard, and slowly turned your body to him, and looked him up and down. "Kylo, I can't stay here." You lowered your head, and cautiously stepped around the side of him, walking back out into the bedroom. You stopped when you saw your reflection in the mirror and you gasped. You moved closer to the large vanity, and lowered your face to it. Your lips parted slightly, revealing your fangs, and you saw the darkness that engulfed your eyes. You were a monster. You gritted your teeth together, and you snarled. "You made me hideous." Your mind was having a hard time wrapping around the fact you were a vampire now. It was honestly traumatizing. You could feel the rage bubbling back up inside you, and your right hand balled into a fist. 

Kylo sighed, walking back into the bedroom. "You should be thanking me. I helped you." His tone was dark, as his own annoyance grew. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought it would be. He watched your carefully, studying you over trying to read you.

His words enraged you. You didn't even think, your hand drew back, and you lunged it forwards into the mirror that was in the middle. It shattered into a million pieces, and pieces of glass flew through the air. There were tiny shards stuck in your hand when you pulled it back, and blood dripped down onto the top of the wooden surface. You could hear every single drop like it was right in your ear, and you felt that hunger pain again. 

Kylo's nose twitched, and his eyes darkened at the smell of blood. He was unphased by your actions, but the smell of blood had him internally panicking. He licked his lips, and he strode over to you. He snatched your hand out of the air, and he slowly picked the pieces of glass out of your flesh. His eyes were glued to the bleeding wounds, and he couldn't control himself. He brought your hand to his mouth, and he swiped his tongue over it, taking a mouthful of blood against his tongue, and he swallowed it. He let out a guttural moan, and you stared at him, blinking. When his tongue had swiped over your flesh, you had to hold back a moan due to how good it felt. It sent chills up your spine. 

Kylo took your whole hand into his mouth, and he greedily lapped at it. His eyes closed, and he just sucked at the blood. You didn't pull your hand away, you just let him go to town, and you could feel the desire inside of you building up more and more, and it was driving you crazy. You hated how you had zero control of your feelings when you were around him. Your thighs rubbed together, and your hips swayed a bit. You wanted him. You wanted his fangs sinking into your neck as he completely ravaged you. 

Kylo's eyes shot open, and his blood covered lips curled up into a smirk against your hand. He let your hand fall slowly, and he looked into your eyes. "Say it." His words were seductive, and dark. 

You averted your gaze, feeling a blush creep on your face. "Say what?" No way were you going to say it. No way in hell. He stepped to you, and your body arched forwards. It didn't go unnoticed by Kylo, and he chuckled. 

"You know what. Come on. Say it." He brought his fingers to under your chin, and he pulled your head back to him. "Say you want me." He led you backwards until your knees hit the side of the mattress, and you stumbled back onto it. He wasted no time in grabbing your waist, and throwing you further onto the bed. He climbed up onto you and he hovered above you staring down at your face. "Come on little huntress." 

Oh god. Your mind was swamped with panic and desire, and you were utterly overwhelmed. This was so hot. He was so hot. So seductive. Your eyes darted over the length of his body, and you started to imagine how he looked with his clothes off. Oh god. No. Your mind was a traitor. You opened your mouth, but before you could say anything, Kylo's lips were to yours, and he was kissing you with such passion and desire. Your lips parted welcoming Kylos tongue into your mouth, and you just laid there letting him devour your mouth. His tongue danced over yours, and twisted, and curled. He flicked it up against the roof of your mouth, and he groaned against it. You could feel everything. Kylo was right, everything was heightened and it was incredibly pleasurable. You were caught off guard though. 

Kylo pulled away from you, a tail of saliva sticking on his lips connecting to yours, and he grinned. "Say it." 

"I want you..." You turned your head to the side, closing your eyes. You were not mentally prepared for this, but your body was starting to shake underneath him. His hands flew to your shirt, and he used his strength and ripped it off of you. You gasped feeling the pressure, and then glanced to what he'd done. Holy shit. You couldn't take your eyes off of him now as he moved down your body to your pants, and he quickly worked at the buttons, and tugged the zipper down. Your hips arched up when he started to yank them down. He tugged them off quickly, and tossed them to the floor. His mouth brushed against your thigh, and he kissed his way up the entire length. He stopped when his head was back up between your legs, and he looked up at you. He smirked, and he grabbed ahold of the seam of your panties with his teeth, and tugged them down. He moved down your body, climbing off the bed and pushing your legs together with his hands so he could remove them. He used his hands to tug them off around your ankles, and he shoved his knee between your legs, prying them back open. He grabbed your waist once more, pushing you even further up the bed, and he inched himself downwards. He head stopped at your abdomen, and he gave you one last look before he lowered his mouth to your clit. His tongue slowly slipped between his lips and he drew circles against the nub. 

You let out a shriek when you felt the wet muscle against your clit, and your face turned bright red. "Kylo, what are you-" You were silenced when his hand flew up into the air, one finger raised, and he did the 'tsk, tsk' gesture. Your hands grabbed the satin sheets, and you closed your eyes. Your hips rose into his motions, and he grabbed them, shoving them back onto the bed. You whimpered softly. 

"Ah, Ah, Ah. Let me show you how good being a monster can be." His voice was so low, and sexy your whole body shuddered. Kylo groaned at the movement and he started lapping at your clit rapidly, applying just the right amount of pressure. It sent your mind flooding with pleasure, and your whole body felt like it was floating. He wasn't wrong. You'd never had anyone go down on you before, but now you were wishing you had. Especially as a vampire. You were moaning and completely lost in feelings you'd never ever felt before. Kylo continued teasing and pleasing, and he was moaning against your bud, creating even more pleasure. He could feel you pulsing against him, and he knew you were going to orgasm soon. The closer he got you, the harder he pressed, and the faster he licked. When you finally reached your peak, he had to hold your hips down to not slam your groin into his face. He watched your whole body convulse and when you finally stopped, he ran his tongue down over your opening. He groaned at how sweet you tasted, and he smirked when he rose his head. He inched back up your body, placing his hands on the side of your head. 

Your eyes shot open, and you just started up at him in awe. "Kylo, I-" 

"Don't. You will stay." Kylo wasn't about to hear your bullshit excuses. You were his now, and you weren't going anywhere. He shoved himself off of you, and he swung his feet over the side of the bed, and rose to his feet. He brought his hand to his pants, and adjusted his hardened length so it was pressing so hard against the fabric. He slowly made his way over to the doorway, and he looked back at you one last time before he took his exit. "There's clothes in the closet for you." He gestured to it, and disappeared. 

You were completely dumbfounded. Your head was spinning, and you were still trying to gather your breath. So that just happened. You smacked your palm to your forehead, and you just stared at the ceiling. How were you going to get out of this one? Did you want to leave? Was being a monster so bad afterall? 

Hux's hand rose and he backhanded the blonde vampire. "How stupid can you be bringing a human here? TO OUR HOME?" His voice was harsh and bitter. He kept glancing from her to the dark haired man the blonde had tied up, and on his knees blindfolded on the floor. "You best get him out of here before you're seen." He shook his head, and turned on his feet. 

The blonde vampire growled. "So if we're not allowed to have humans here, explain to me why there's a girl tied up to your bed in your room?" She smirked, her fangs hanging over her lip. 

Hux stopped in his tracks and he slowly turned back to the face the girl. "Because I'm not flaunting her around like a prize. You clearly don't know what the word indiscreet is." He sneered back at her. "Also, what I do in my free time is no concern to you. Now get him out of my sight, and don't be seen." He rolled his eyes, and he exited the room right off of the courtyard. The only reason he had found her slinking around was because she hadn't been the least bit quiet, and the man she had captive had been shouting the entire time she was dragging him through the courtyard. Insolent. He was honestly just disgusted by how stupid some of the vampires around here were. He wished there were more werewolves like him, but when he tried to bring it up to Kylo, he always got bent out of shape. It was like the idea of more werewolves made him uncomfortable. There were only five werewolves total, but they all were snobby, and acted better than him. He strolled through the hallway, towards his room, and when he reached it, he shoved it open. He closed the door, and grinned looking over the girl tied up spread eagle across his bed. The vampire hadn't been wrong. He'd taken this girl last night, and he had big plans for her. He was going to turn her into a werewolf like him, whether Kylo wanted him to or not. He had to have a companion too. If Kylo got to, so did he. He sauntered over to the bed, and he ran a finger down her cheek. "Hello my sweet thing."

The girl shuddered and snapped her head away from his touch. She had a ball gag in her mouth so she couldn't speak now, unlike earlier when she had been screaming her head off when Hux left the room for a minute. She muttered against it, drool dripping from the corners of her lips. 

"Shhhh. It's all going to be okay." Hux smirked, and he brought his mouth to her neck, his canines breaking through his gums, and he pressed down into her skin. A werewolf bite was all it took to turn someone. That and a full moon. She wouldn't change till the next full moon, which wasn't for another week. He got to have his fun with her in her human form until then. He was going to enjoy this, and he knew that once she was turned, she'd be more than willing to be sired to him. It was like an instinct that when someone got bit by a werewolf, they were automatically sired to their biter. He pulled his mouth off her neck, and he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the blood away. "I promise I'll take good care of you. You and I are going to do big things together." 

The girl whimpered, and shook her head back and forth. She was terrified, and in a lot of pain now. She just wanted to be set free. She'd been hiking with some friends last night, and she'd gotten separated from them in the forest, and when she tried to find her way back, she had accidentally came across the castle. Who wouldn't go exploring? She honestly wished she hadn't because she made it about halfway into the courtyard, before Hux had stepped from out of the shadows, and snatched her up. She'd been dragged inside, and thrown into this strange room, and tied up ever sense. She could only pray that someone come and rescue her.


	6. Forgive Me

-Trigger Warnings- Graphic language, Violence, blood, gore. Please read at your own risk, and comment, thanks so much <3 Hope you enjoy

"Hux?" Kylo approached the werewolf's bedroom, listening attentively through the large black door. He could hear the faint whispers of Hux to whoever, and he furrowed his brows together. He rose his hand to the door handle, and twisted it quickly. He shoved the door open, taking a step into the room and looking directly at Hux who was sitting upon the side of the bed next to the tied up girl. He blinked a couple times as he processed the sight he saw before him. "Hux, who's this?" 

Hux's face turned bright red when he whipped his head around to face Kylo. He stammered when he spoke. "This is my guest."

Kylo's eyes narrowed when he saw the marks on her neck. He cocked his head to the side. "And is that what I think it is?" His tone was calm, but he could feel the annoyance stirring inside of him. 

Hux's eyes shifted from one side of the room to the other. "Maybe...." How was he going to explain to Kylo he just made a werewolf girlfriend? He moved his right foot back and forth shifting a bit on the bed. 

Kylo made his way through the other man's room slowly, and stopped when he was right in front of Hux. He bore his fangs, lowering his face to his growling. He was about to speak but Hux cut him off. 

"I'm sorry but why is it you get to have someone, and I can't?" He still kept his gaze averted from Kylo's face. He was afraid what he'd see in his eyes if he made eye contact. He could feel the anger dripping off of him, and he didn't want to ignite the flickering flame. He turned his head back to the girl, and he brought a hand to her blindfold. He tugged it down over her nose, and down over her gagged mouth to her neck. He swallowed hard seeing the greenish/yellowish color starting to appear in them and her pupils dilating. "She's already started to change. Once the full moon comes back, she'll be just like me." 

Kylo's eyes drifted over to the girl, and he could see the absolute terror in them. He sighed, and straightened his body out. "Hux," He ran a hand through his hair casually. "You know this is going to be problematic."

"And having a huntress living with us isn't?" Hux retorted back. He brushed a finger down the girl's cheek relishing how soft her skin was. He truly was lonely. Like any other animal, he wanted a mate. Someone he could call his. Someone he could hunt with, and sleep next to. Someone he could mate with and have cute little werewolf babies. "She's perfect. I promise I'll keep her under control." 

"Fine." As much as it made Kylo feel very unsettled, he wasn't going to deny the man a chance of happiness. He wasn't sure how happy he was going to be having to constantly watch the girl. He could sense that the very second Hux untied her, she was going to try to take off. It was his problem, not Kylo's. He just hoped you didn't find out about it, and try and pull some hero move. That wouldn't be good for any of them. "Keep her quiet. If Y/N finds out she's here, I can only imagine the shit we're going to get." Hux nodded, and Kylo rolled his eyes turning on his heels. He sauntered back through the doorway, closing the door behind him. As he walked through the large hallway of his castle, he grimaced to himself. He felt the hunger inside of him growing, and his first thought was you. You hadn't eaten yet, and if you didn't soon, you'd die. He quickly made his way to the end of the hallway, and down the hallway your room was at the end of. He went to reach for the handle, but he paused listening in on you. He could hear the faint sound of water running in the jacuzzi, and he smirked. He slowly opened the door, and took a step inside, closing it behind him. 

You had drawn yourself a bubble bath, and slipped into the hot water enjoying how it felt against your skin. Being a vampire really did have it perks. You'd been feeling a bit under the weather when you woke up, and you thought maybe taking a hot bath would help. Your feet stretched outwards, and you nestled into the large tub. You pressed a small button on the outside of the jacuzzi and the jets ignited around your body. Your lips pursed together, and you let your head fall back against the cushioned headrest. How fancy. It was elegant. Probably the most elegant tub you'd ever seen, let alone bathe in. The water bubbled up, bubbles covering your naked form, and you closed your eyes, feeling completely consumed in peace. You hadn't heard Kylo come into your bedroom, nor had you heard him come into the bathroom. 

"Nice right?" Kylo's voice startled you, and you shot your eyes open, snapping your head towards him. 

"Kylo!" Your arms flew over your chest covering your wet, bubbly breasts, and you narrowed your eyes. 

Kylo chuckled. "Really? I literally fucked you with my tongue last night? Now you're going to be shy?" He couldnt help himself from chuckling. He saw your cheeks turning red, and he rolled his eyes. "Ya know," He took a couple steps to the side of the tub, and he lowered his ass down onto the side of it. His hand reached out for your arm, and he slowly pushed it down to your lap. He did the same to the other one, and he grabbed ahold of your right breast. "Those jets...." He smirked, his fangs peeking over the top of his bottom lip and through his upper lip. "They're good for more than just messaging your body." His eyes flashed suggestively. 

You stared at him blankly, and you glanced down at the bubbling water. It took a minute for your mind to process his words, and when you did you gasped. "KYLO!" 

"Come now, try it." His other hand rose to your other breast, and he squeezed them both gently, twisting your nipples between his fingers. "Just adjust your body a little bit...." His hands worked down the expansion of your stomach, and he shoved his arms into the water, ignoring the fact that his expansive black suit sleeves were getting soaked. He gripped onto your hips, and turned your body to the side, facing one of the jets blasting out of the side of the tub. He slipped his hands to your thighs, and he shoved your legs apart, allowing the jet to blast against your sex. He groaned when your head flew back against his torso which was now pressed against your back. He brought his mouth to your ear. He heard you moan softly. "Feels good right?" 

You couldn't hold in the moans that were building up inside of your throat. The strength of the jet blasting pressure against your clit was too much. Your hands flew behind you, grabbing onto the side of the tub, and your hips arched upwards into it. "Fuck." Your toes started to curl, and your eyes were fluttering open and shut. Kylo's hands drawing circles and patterns on your thighs only added to the pleasure. 

"Good little huntress. Cum for daddy." He chuckled when your whole body shuddered. He trailed one hand back up your stomach, squeezing your left breast as it passed over it, and wrapped his long fingers around your throat. He pulled you back into him more, and his other hand lifted up out of the water and to the button of his pants. He'd been so good keeping the control he had over his desire, but this was too hot. The sight of you writhing and moaning, and cumming. Goddamn. When he left your room last night he had to take care of himself when he got back to his room. Three times. There was something about you that drove him insane. He unfastened the button to his black dress pants, and he slowly tugged the zipper down. He shoved the sides apart, and he lifted reached inside of his black boxers, grabbing ahold of his rock hard cock. 

Your head was spinning and you sank your fang into your lip accidentally when Kylo said 'Cum for daddy' Holy shit that was hot. You felt the warm liquid drip down your chin, and Kylo's nose twitched smelling the sweet nectar. He used the hand around your throat to turn your face to his, and his eyes widened when he saw your bleeding lip. He worked his hand up and down the length of his cock and he lowered his mouth to your chin, swiping his tongue over it, lapping up the blood. His tongue worked its way up your chin, to your lip, and he took it into his mouth. He was careful not to bite you with his fangs, and he let his mouth fill with blood. He grunted against it swallowing the sweetness, and you moaned back in response. The power from the jet blasted against your clit still and your whole lower half was rising up and down to bring yourself to sweet bliss. Kylo's bloody tongue plunged into your mouth, twirling around yours. You swallowed, your neck pulsing against his hand, and your tongue responded by flicking up against his. He dominated your entire mouth, kissing you with passion and desire. Sweat slowly seeped from your pores, between the hot water of the jacuzzi and from being stimulated and hot and bothered, you were heating up. 

Kylo slowly pulled his mouth off of yours, and he licked the wound on your mouth one last time, before pulling his head far enough away to look into your eyes. He could see the darkness in them. He could see the pleasure, and desire mixed into them, and his eyes drifted to your lips which were quivering the closer you got to bliss. "Good girl." He praised, and leaned his head back at his own pleasure. His cock was throbbing and twitching against his palm as he worked it up and down hard and fast. He groaned under his breath, and he felt your throat vibrate against his hand as you moaned. So fucking hot. He felt your body start to convulse against him, and he lowered his head back down to watch you. He growled when you turned your head away from him. "Look at daddy when you cum." His tone was demanding and dark. His lip twitched waiting for you to oblige, and he smirked when you slowly turned your head back to look at his face. "Very good." He watched your whole body rise up and your toes curl. He watched your eyes gloss over with euphoria, and your eyes flutter. He kept the smirk across his face as he watched it take you a good long while to finally collect yourself, and slowly pivot your body away from the jet. He chuckled, and he brought his mouth to your ear. "Open your mouth for daddy." He released your neck, and rose to his feet, pumping his cock furiously. His own orgasm was dangerously close, and he wanted to be inside your warm, wet mouth. Actually, he wanted to be inside of your tight wet pussy, but again, he was a gentleman and he'd wait. His eyes stayed fixated on you as you turned yourself around in the tub. "Very good." He placed his free hand to the back of your head, and tugged your face to his groin. "Don't bite me." He growled, and he grunted when you opened your mouth and flicked your tongue over the pre-cum dripping tip. He bucked his forwards removing his hand from himself and letting you take him into your mouth. His head slowly rolled around when you moved your lips up and down his length fast, and tightly. "Fuck." His other hand went to his side, and he gripped it tightly. It didn't take him much time after you started sucking him that he reached his orgasm. His legs started to shake, and his hips bucked into your throat wildly as he shot hot sticky ropes of cum deep into your mouth. He grunted, and grumbled, breathing fast. He took a couple minutes to gather himself, and he smirked, lowering his gaze down to you as he pulled himself out of you. He lowered his mouth to your forehead, and kissed it. "Get dried off and dressed. You need to eat." He said nothing further, just tucked himself back into his pants, and fastened his pants back up, and turned on his heels. He walked back into your room, and leaned against the wall, one foot placed against the wall, and his arms crossed over his chest.

You stared blankly at the spot Kylo had been, and after a few minutes, you sighed. You finished washing yourself off, and pulled the drain on the tub. You rose to your feet, carefully stepped over the side of it, and grabbed the large fluffy black towel hanging on the hook. You ran it up and down the length of your body, making sure you dried every single inch of skin, and you wrapped it around your body, making your way out of the bathroom into the room. Your eyes landed on Kylo leaned against the wall, and you blushed. How could one man be so hot? You swiftly turned to the large black closet built into the wall and you tugged it open. Your eyes moved over hanger after hanger of beautiful dresses, cute little outfits. You were having a hard time deciding what to wear. "So is the like a 'I need to look fancy' type of thing or can i wear whatever I want?" 

Kylo's brow rose into the air, and he cocked his head to the side. He took a moment to think about it, and responded softly. "Wear whatever you want." He watched you push hangers to the side, and he heard you muttering to yourself under your breath. He thought it was cute. 

You finally grabbed ahold of one hanger with a cute black pleated mini skirt, and a black corset top. Hanging over the top of that was a small black short sleeved over-coat like thing, and you looked it up and down. This would do. You let the towel fall to the floor at your feet, and you tugged the clothes off the hanger, and slowly dressed yourself. You dragged out the process knowing Kylo was watching you and you wanted to tease him. You buttoned the skirt up and spun around twice, the pleated fabric twisting up, exposing your ass cheeks to the man. 

kylo shifted a bit against the wall, switching the feet which were planted on the wall, and he silently cursed himself for being so turned on by this. He pursed his lips together, but he didn't look away from you once. He watched you move over to the dresser, and tug out a black lacey thong and he felt a lump in his throat. Shit. He watched you bend over at the waist, exposing your ass and your sex to him, and he blinked. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. 

You could feel the tension rising in the room, and you chuckled to yourself. It was too easy to get him worked up. This was going to be something you were going to work to your advantage. You tugged your panties on slowly, and then slipped the little over-coat thing over your corset covered torso. "How do I look?" 

Kylo stammered a bit. "Beautiful. Sexy." His eyes moved up and down your body, and he sucked at the inside of his cheek. He was fighting every instinct inside of him telling him to walk over to you, grab ahold of you, rip your clothes off and throw you onto the bed and fuck the absolute life out of you. 

"Thanks." You reached into the drawer for one last item, taking out a pair of black stockings, and slowly slipped them on. You sauntered over the rugged floor, and to the closet again. You peered inside at the different choices of shoes you had, and you opted on a pair of black wedges. You grabbed them, and one by one put them on. They made you grown a couple inches, and they softly thudded against the floor as you walked over to the mirror. You could barely recognize yourself. You could see that your skin had paled drastically, your eyes were darker, almost had a reddish blackish glint to them, and of course the most obvious thing, the fangs. You stared into it for a second and then twirled around, checking yourself out. You looked fucking hot. You smirked, and turned to Kylo. "Alright. I'm ready."

"Are you sure? You know you have to feed right?" Kylo gave you a once over, enjoying your outfit to the fullest. He shoved himself off the wall, and he started towards the door. He held his arm out, waiting for you to take his elbow. When you hooked your arm into his, he grabbed the handle of the door, and led you down the large hallway. You noticed he was leading you a different direction this time, and your eye brows furrowed together. Where was he taking you? You stayed silent, taking in all the details of the castle. Every single painting on the wall, every single etch work into the wood, every detail on the door casings, the large windows. It was truly beautiful and very medieval-gothic. Kylo lead you to a large cement door, and he unhooked his arm from yours. He shoved it open having to use both hands, and he reached into the pocket of his suit. He pulled out a match, and reached into the darkness pulling out a large candle surrounded by glass. He lit the candle, and put the match back into his pocket. He glanced to you. "Follow me." 

You were confused at his actions, and where he was taking you, but you sheepishly followed behind him into the darkness. The walls were cement, and so was the floor. You immediately felt a cool breeze blow against your thighs, and your skirt blew up a bit. Your hands flew to the sides of it, pushing it back into place. Your eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and you silently walked behind him. You both descended down a cement staircase, and finally to a large dark room. Kylo rose a hand up at you, stopping you in your place. You gulped watching him and the only light there was, disappear around the corner, and you shifted a bit on your heeled feet. Where did he go? What was he doing? You skimmed the darkness, and you sighed. It was a couple minutes that passed and then you nearly jumped when lights flickered above your head lighting up the room. You looked around, and you noticed it was a basement. A very cold, eerie looking basement. You slowly started to walk towards the direction where Kylo went, and he came back around the corner, his hand stretched outwards. 

"Come on." You took his hand, and slowly followed him again. When you turned the corner, your eyes grew wide, and you sneered. "What is this shit?" Your eyes flew to a large cage that had two girls inside of it, who looked like they'd been fed on for weeks. They had bite marks all over their skin, and there was dried blood everywhere. You snapped your hand away from Kylo, and you narrowed your eyes. "You're fucking kidding me!?" You didn't wait for a response, you immediately dashed over to the door of the cage, and unlocked it, shoving the door open. You scurried to one of the girls sides, and unbinded her leather bounds around her wrists. You unbinded her leather bound ankles, and you grabbed her chin, and tugged it upwards. "Are you okay?" That's when you smelt it. The fresh blood. Your nostrils flared, and you gulped. The sweet nectar took over your senses, and your eyes darkened, your fangs hanging out over your lips. You tried to fight it, but the primal instinct you now had was slowly taking over. You looked up to the other girl where the smell was coming from, and you swiped your tongue across your fangs. You slowly crawled over the first girl towards the second girl, and you cocked your head to the side. You grinned when she shirked and tried to inch away from you into the back of the wall. You crouched down in front of her, and your hand reached out, grabbing her neck, and tipping her head to the side to the wound. You couldn't fight it anymore. You quickly startled her legs, and you sank your fangs into the preexisting fang wounds, sucking int the warm liquid. 

Kylo was pleasantly surprised by how easily you gave into the primal desire. He thought he was going to have to work a lot harder at getting you to feed than this. He smirked, and he joined you inside of the cage. He crouched down next to the first girl, and he tied up her ankles, and wrists back up with the leather bounds. He grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head to the side, and he roughly bite down onto her neck. Moans and groans came from both you and kylo as you both sucked at the poor girls throats. Kylo pulled away after a few minutes knowing he couldn't take anymore, or it would kill her, and he looked at you, licking the blood off the end of his fangs. "That's enough." He cooed.

You ignored him sucking at her neck like it was the only thing that would keep you alive. Technically it was, but that wasn't the point. You growled when Kylo spoke. You heard Kylo slowly approaching you, and you paid it no mind. 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He shouted, bending down, and grabbing your arm, yanking you off of the almost dead girl. He yanked you to your feet, and he glared into your eyes. "Do you want her to die?" He grabbed your body, and turned you to face her. "Look."

"I need more."

"You don't. You want more." 

"It's so good." You pulled your arm out of his hold, and pouted. You licked the blood from off your fangs, and you wiped your mouth with your hand. "Please." 

"Feed on me." He pointed to his neck. "If you really want more, here." 

"No." You decided that enough was enough. You were surprised how better you felt already, and you knew it wasn't a coincidence. Kylo did tell you you needed to feed. Guess that was why. You looked the girls over and sighed. Even though you'd just pretty much eaten one like it was a snack, you knew deep down you had to figure out a way to free them. You'd have to wait till Kylo was passed out, and you could sneak down later, and release them. You'd have to wait till their wounds healed, because it was too tempting to come back while there was fresh blood. You scowled, and started back through the room. "So, now what?"

"Would you like to go to the beach?" "Yes." 

Kylo smirked, and he held his hand out. You took ahold of it, and he led you back through the basement, and back up the cement stairs. When you reached the door, he let your hand go, and used both hands to close it. He turned and looked at you. "Don't go down there by yourself. Sometimes the other werewolves, or vampires go down there." He was telling you this because he knew there was a part of you that wanted to save those girls, but he also didn't want you to get attacked, or hurt. He hadn't exactly had the discussion with his army of misfits yet, which reminded him that he needed to do that, and he just didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about you. He grabbed ahold of your hand again, and he lead you back down the large hallway. He stopped when he came to Hux's room again. He was curious. He pressed his ear against the door, and he listened. He heard silence. He mused, and he pulled his head away. "Alright. Let's go." He lead you away from the gingers room quickly, and towards the doors to the courtyard. 

"Why did you do that?" Kylo's actions weren't going to go unnoticed. What was he doing? Though you followed him more than willing through the castle, and now through the courtyard, he was acting weird all of a sudden. 

"No reason." Kylo dismissed your question, not wanting to talk about it. He didn't need you finding out about Hux's little exploits. 

Hux had heard Kylo's footsteps approaching his door, and he made sure to freeze in the spot he was. He waited to hear them departure, and he let out a sigh of relief. His eyes moved up and down the girls body, and he contemplated what to do. He brought his hands to the gag straps and he looked into her panic filled eyes. "If I remove this, are you going to scream?" She shook her head, and Hux, though reluctant, he slowly moved his hands to the back of her head, and unhooked it. He slowly pulled it out of her mouth, and he waited. 

"Thank you." The girls lips opened and closed as she was trying to ease the soreness in her mouth. Her eyes wandered over Hux whom was straddled over her legs. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No. You're going to be like me." Hux spoke softly, calmly. He tried to make sure he didn't sound dangerous, or frightening. He didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was. "I'm sorry about all this. It's only temporary. What's your name?"

"It's Josie."

"Nice to meet you officially, I'm Hux." He smiled at her, trying to be friendly. "Are you hungry? I've got food over there." He gestured to the table at his bedside, and he tipped his head to the side. 

"Yeah." The girl replied, her eyes looking to where he gestured. She could smell the food in the air now, and she felt her stomach churn a bit. "That'd be great." 

Hux rose to his feet, and walked over to the table, he grabbed ahold of the plate, and the fork, and he sat beside her. He didn't trust untying her, so he'd have to feed her. "I'm sorry..." 

"It's fine." Joise sneered, not appreciating that he wouldn't untie her so she could eat like an adult, but she was starving. She let the ginger feed her, and she swallowed bite after bite greedily. She inhaled sharply after three or four fork fulls of mac and cheese and chiken and she licked her lips. "Thank you. It's really good."

"I know this isn't like... the best situation, but I promise I'm going to try to make you feel as welcomed as I can." Hux pursed his lips together, and continued to feed her. "You're going to need help turning and hunting and stuff. If you don't want to stay here after I teach you, then so be it." The idea made him sad, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep here there once she turned. He just hoped if he was kind, and pleasant , and respectful, she'd stayed on her own.


	7. Help Me

-Trigger Warnings- Graphic language, Violence, blood, gore, and sexual situations. Please read at your own risk, and comment, thanks so much <3 Hope you enjoy

"Do you like it?" Kylo had led you through the eerie courtyard, paying no mind to the fact that it was pouring outside, and his suit was getting absolutely drenched. The lightening and thunder boomed, and lit the sky above, providing a lit enough way to walk without needing to pay much attention to where he was walking. He held your hand in his, as he walked you down the stone stairs that rested along the cliffside. He carefully helped you down each step making sure you didn't fall on the slippery stones, and when he stepped off the last step onto the sand, he gave you a grin. The ocean was crashing hard against the rocky cliffside to his right, and the waves coming towards the both of you were powerful, and big. 

"Wow." You slowly pulled your hand out of his, and your eyes skimmed the horizon. The beach was small since the storm had brought the oceans levels up, but it was still beautiful. You felt your heels sink into the sand as you stepped off the last step, and took in the beauty around you. "It's gorgeous." You slowly rotated your body to look at the cliffside, and your eyes trailed up it towards Kylo's castle. Bats came out of some opening, which you assumed was a window, and flew above your head. As eerie, and gloomy as it was, it was strangely peaceful. You let out a deep exhale of breath, and you turned to face him. "Why did you want to show me this?" 

"Follow me. I want to show you something. Not many people know about this." He walked across the beach, his black dress shoes filling with sand as he feet sank with every step. He was annoyed by it, but he kept on his beeline path towards the other end of the cliff. He stopped when he came to the end of it that led up to the other cliffside. He bent at the waist, and brushed sand to the side. 

You watched him do this for a few minutes, and your mouth fell agap when he grabbed a handle and tugged open a large wooden door. Your head tipped to the side curiously. What the hell was that? A hidden passage? 

"Come on." Kylo had glanced back at your briefly, and you nodded, following him down the wooden steps. You immediately became uncomfortable at how dark it was. Kylo reached into his pocket taking out the matches and then reached out grabbing a lantern. He lit it, and he looked at you a brow rose. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Just come on." He didn't want to explain it to you, he wanted to show you. You both walked in silence through the tunnel. You noticed that the direction you were walking was towards the town, and a knot formed in the pit of your stomach. Your eyes looked from side to side noticing it was all dirt. Someone had taken the time to dig this tunnel out by hand. Finally, you both stopped coming up on a ladder that led to another wooden door above you. Kylo turned, handing you the lantern, and started climbing up the ladder. He held on with one hand, and reached down for it. You stepped onto the ladder, and reached up to him, handing the lantern to you. You kept your gaze fixated on him as he shoved the wooden door open, and he climbed out. He placed the lantern onto the ground, and he got onto his knees, reaching his hand down to you. You slowly climbed up, and grabbed ahold of it. He held you out of the hole, and he smirked. "Cool, right?" 

Your eyes widened when you noticed that the tunnel lead right to the back of the church. "Kylo....what the fuck is this used for?"

"Well," He gracefully ran a hand through his black locks, and turned his gaze away from you. 

Hunting. They used the tunnel to creep into the village and hunt. What else would they need it for? Your face scrunched together in disapproval. Why would he even show this to you? You shook your head and looked at to the church. "So what are we doing here now?" Your tone was bitter, and angry. 

"We're going to get some fresh food." Kylo spoke carelessly. He started walking towards the back door of the church, and you blinked in shock. "I figured since you know the Pastor pretty well, you'll be able to get him to let you inside. Or" He glanced back at you. "Get him to come out." 

"Why do you want to kill the pastor?" 

"Personal reasons, and I want to know you've accepted your fate. I've read your mind. I know you have a strange attachment to him, and I want you to prove yourself to me." Kylo sneered, glaring coldly at you now. Other than that, he didn't like the man. Preaching about being saved by God. 

Your lip curled up, exposing your fangs. "I'm not doing that kylo." 

Kylo tipped his head up, and he sighed. He took a couple large strides to where you were standing, and he was just inches from your face. He peered down into your eyes, and you held your stance strong, staring back into his. "You will."

"I won't. It's bad enough I almost killed that poor girl."

"How else are you going to survive?" Kylo's hand rose up, and he grabbed ahold of your chin. His eyes looked darker than normal, and he whispered when he spoke now. "You'll die if you don't feed." 

"Then I'll die. I'd rather die than have to feed on innocent people!" 

"You think they're innocent? Those girls were whores. They sold their bodies for money. You think the pastor is innocent?" Kylo couldn't help but chuckle. "He touches himself thinking about you." 

Your face flushed of color, and your mouth fell open in shock. You shifted from foot to foot, and your whole body tensed. No way. Kylo was lying. There wasn't anyway in hell that the pastor did that. He was a good man. He didn't look at you like that. You shook your head, Kylo's fingers still holding onto your chin. "I don't believe you." 

"Then prove me wrong. Get inside his head. Find out for yourself, little huntress. He's not a man of God. He's a fraud." Kylo snapped his hand away from your chin, and he straightened himself back out. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his soaking wet dress pants, and he stared at you, daring you. 

You sighed, and glanced to the church. You'd already been invited into the church, so you knew you'd be able to get inside no problem, even after becoming a vampire. You had to know. If he really was running around pretending to be something he wasn't, that wasn't okay. How could he think about you like that? It was so inappropriate. You didn't want to believe it mostly because not once had he ever made a move on you. He was always polite, and professional, and it just didin't make sense to you. kylo had to be lying just to get you to kill him. You slowly started towards the wooden door, and rose a fist, knocking on it. You listened carefully despite the loudness of the storm brewing above your head, and you heard him call "Coming." You listened as the footsteps got closer and closer, and you glanced at Kylo, who smirked, and disappeared into the shadows. When the door opened, the pastor's eyes were full of confusion. 

"Hey, what are you doing out in the rain? Come in." He side stepped, and you walked inside. He shut the door, and he turned on his heels glancing your soaking wet body up and down. His eyes noticed your outfit, and he shifted a bit. How promiscuous. He licked his lips, and he cleared his throat. "What can I do for you?"

You watched his facial expressions, and immediately noticed the desire inside of his eyes. No way. "I just needed to talk." 

"Of course. Come this way. I'll get you a change of clothes." He scurried through the middle of the room, past all the pews, and towards a door on the right side. He opened it and stepped into the room. You could hear him rummaging around through stuff as you slowly walked through the room, glancing upwards at the stained glass windows that hung high on the walls. You sighed, and looked to him when he came rushing back out clothes in his hands. "Here ya go. The restrooms are over there." He pointed towards the left side of the room, towards a door. 

"Thanks." You took the clothes, and you sauntered over to the bathroom door. You stepped inside, the motion sensor lights flickering on and you pursed your lips. Thank god he hadn't noticed your fangs, or he'd be freaking out. How daft. You'd been talking carefully when you responded to him though, making sure not to open your mouth too much. You looked down at the pile of clothing in your hand, and you sighed. You placed them onto the countertop, and slowly removed the small over coat. You let it fall to the floor, and you reached your hands around your back, struggling with unhooking the hooks that held your corset together. Fuck. You needed help. This was the perfect time to get the pastor to help. You hadn't shut the door all the way when you walked into the bathroom, another way to see if Kylo had been right. You slowly turned and peered around it into the room. You gasped silently when you saw he had been peeking into the room every so often. No fucking way. You grabbed the handle, and you tugged the door open. 

The pastor quickly turned to look away, his cheeks turning bright red. He stared at his feet, and moved his right foot back and forth a bit. He heard you approaching him, and he slowly looked up to you, seeing you standing right before him. 

"I need help." You turned so your back was facing him, and you could feel how nervous he was. You could feel the desire seeping out of his pores, and you were disgusted. "Please?" Your tone was sweet, sexy, seductive. You heard him shift, and step towards you. His hands went to your hips, and he slowly trailed them up to the hook at the top of the corset. You heard him gulp, and you smirked. One by one he undid each hook until you felt the fabric collapse around your sides. You were holding the front of the corset up with your hands, and you turned quickly, letting the fabric fall to your feet between you both. Your nipples hardened as the cool air kissed them, and you stood in front of him, exposing your breasts to him. Your mouth curled upwards, your fangs exposed now. "Father."

His eyes moved over one breast and then the other, and he felt himself slowly growing hard in his pants. He wiggled his hips a bit, and his lips quivered. He wanted to take your breasts into his mouth, and suck on your nipples. He wanted to bend you over one of the pews, and take you. He wanted you to scream his name. He groaned, and he finally looked up at your face, and he shrieked, taking a step back when he saw your fangs. "You're a....You're one of them!" He pointed, continuing to step backwards. 

You rolled your eyes, and you sighed, walking towards him. "Yes, yes I am, and you," You paused, and looked him up and down with disdain. "You're not pastor. Everything you preach to these people is a lie. You shouldn't have the dirty thoughts that you have. You're a disgrace." You walked him back through the room, and he hit the door that led to the back side of the church where you had come in from. He gasped when his back hit the door hard, and you shook your head. "I am honestly disgusted. How many people have you had dirty thoughts about? I bet you've taken advantage of your position of power, and used it to get with girls."

"I-I have not!" The pastor cried out, his hands reaching for the door handle in absolute panic mode. "You're insane! You were supposed to protect this village!" 

"I am!" You sneered, and bore your fangs at him, lowering your gaze to meet his. You could smell the terror in him, and it was intoxicating. The whole his heart was pounding inside of his chest and the way you could hear the blood rushing through his body it was making you lose control. "I'm protecting them from a fraud like you." You watched him stumble backwards, and land on his back onto the wet grass. 

Kylo stepped from out of the shadows, and he loomed over the pastor, smirking. "Pastor, what a pleasure to see you again. Remember how I said the next time I see you, i was going to kill you?"

The pastor whimpered, glancing up at Kylo. "Screw you."

You stared down at the pathetic excuse of a man, and you pressed your right wedge heeled cover foot to his throat, crouching next to him. "That's inappropriate talk for a man of God." You hated the fact that Kylo was right, but seeing as how he was, you were going to help him. You might as well do your job, and help protect the people of the village. After all, if the pastor was taking advantage of people then wasn't it your job to stop him. You looked to Kylo as he crouched down next to the man as well, and he placed a hand onto the man's forehead. 

"I want to show you. Put your hand up here." You placed your hand ontop of his, and your mind flooded with images of the Pastor manipulating some of the village people. He was getting his dick sucked in the confession stand, and he was fucking them in the backrooms. He was most certainly lying to them telling them this was the only way they could contact God, and you snapped your hand away, glaring down at the man. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" 

Kylo pulled his hand off of the mans forehead, and he gestured to him. "See what I mean? I don't lie." He chuckled, his fangs peeking through his lips. He lowered his head to the mans ear, and whispered. "When you meet your god, tell him I said i'm coming for him next." He brushed the tip of his teeth over the earlobe, and his hand grabbed your foot, throwing it off his neck. He quickly lowered his mouth, and he sank his fangs into the flesh. 

You watched with lustful eyes. The second the smell of blood filled your nostrils, you growled and felt the yearning feeling inside of you. You positioned yourself onto your knees, and pressed your mouth to the other side of his neck. You sank your fangs in, and sucked at the blood spilling from his throat. You and Kylo ignored his cries, and the flailing of his arms slowly stopped as the life slowly slipped from him. You moaned loudly, and yours and Kylo's eyes met as you sucked the pastor dry. You felt the spark between you, and you both pulled your mouths from his neck at the same time. You rose to your feet, and Kylo to his, and he grabbed ahold of the back of your head, shoving his mouth down onto yours. His tongue lapped at the blood that was spread across your lips, and he grunted. He pressed his lips hard to yours, and kissed you with the same passion he had done before. Your hands pressed onto his torso, and he slowly led your backwards against the wall of the church. You both ignored the last couple sentences of the pastor pleading for his life, you arched up into Kylo's kiss. He grunted, and shoved his tongue into your mouth, swirling it around. Both your mouths were blood covered, and it only added to the sweetness. He finally pulled away from you after a couple minutes of completely dominating your mouth, and he spoke with a low, sexy tone. Yes, you were still completely naked from the torso up, and he glanced down watching the water droplets drip down your skin. He lowered his head to your clavical, and he sucked the droplets up. He moved his mouth to your nipple, and he sucked it in hard. Your hands fell to your sides, against the stone walls of the church, and your body arched into his actions. Fuck. You wanted him badly. He sucked at your other nipple, and he looked up at you. 

"Get in there. I need to fuck you right now. I tried to wait. I can't anymore." He demanded, pointing to the doorway of the church. Now that the pastor was dead, he didn't need an invitation. His eyes stayed on your body as you scurried into the doorway, and he followed behind you. He grabbed a handful of your hair, and he pulled you back to him, lowering his mouth to your neck. He took the flesh carefully into his mouth, and he sucked at it hard. When he pulled away, there was a hickey. "You're mine." He released your hair, and pointed to the chair that was behind the stand in the middle of the room. "Go over there right now. Get undressed." You obliged, and walked through the room. Your hands worked at your skirt, and you shoved it downwards, picking your foot up, kicking it to the side. You reached for your stocking, and Kylo shook his head stepping towards you. "No. Leave them." He brought his hand to his pants, and he undid them. He grabbed ahold of his hardened cock, and he lowered his ass into the chair. "Sit on daddy's cock." He gave you the come hither gesture with a smirk. 

You sucked at the inside of your cheek, and quickly glanced between his cock and his face. You could feel the anxiety rising inside of you. He was going to stretch out your pussy. You slowly walked towards where he was sitting, and you lifted one leg over him, and then placed the other on the other side, and lowered yourself onto his lap. He grabbed ahold of your hips, lifting you back into the air, and slowly lowered your opening to the tip of his cock. He carefully shoved you down onto his length, his head leaning against the headrest of the chair behind him, when he pushed you all the way down. "Fuck. You're tight..." He almost lost his control right then. He felt your walls pulsing around his throbbing, twitching cock, and he rolled his eyes to the back of his head. He put his feet out in front of him, adjusting further up into the chair, and starting grinding his hips into you. 

Your hands flew behind you, and you grabbed onto Kylo's knees using them to balance yourself. You could feel your pussy slowly being stretched out at the size of Kylo's cock, and as painful as it was, it felt amazing. He was slowly grinding into you, and you'd felt your hymen break as he entered you. You felt extremely wet between your legs, and you glanced down, and your mouth fell open, seeing your slickness and blood on his cock when he moved you up his cock. "Uhh."

"Shhh. That's normal." Kylo spoke softly, his words dripping with lust. He was making sure he was slowly moving you up and down onto him. He wanted to make it pleasurable, not painful. As badly as he wanted to just fuck the life out of you, he didn't want to traumatize you. He wanted to bring you pure bliss. He kept his grip on your hips, and when he felt like enough time had passed where you were fully adjusted to his size, he held you upwards and started thrusting his hips up and down faster, and faster. The tip of his cock hit something inside of you, and you screamed out. 

"Ohhhhhhhh....." You felt your fingers digging into him through the fabric of his pants, and he grunted. 

"Yes, moan for daddy." Kylo's leg muscles tensed when you started clawing at him, but it only added to the pleasure. Pain was pleasurable for him, especially during sex, and he was losing himself to the feeling. He was slowly losing his grip on reality. He grunted, his fangs hanging over his bottom lip, and his pace increased even faster and harder. "Cum on daddy's cock." He knew he was hitting your g-spot with every thrust inwards, and he could feel your body starting to shake and crumble at the pleasure. He could feel your pussy getting wetter and wetter, and pulsing more against him. His cock was responding by twitching fast against your sweet spot. 

"I'm gunna-"

"Good girl." Kylo smirked, and continued his fast, hard pace into your core. His eyes fixated on your face when your head flew back, and your mouth fell open as you screamed reaching your peak on his cock. He felt his cock get completely soaked, and he thought he was going to cum from how hard your pussy was gripping around him. He had to lower you all the way down onto him, and stop thrusting into you, so he didn't cum. He watched your carefully, enjoying the sight of you writhing on top of him from pleasure, and he chuckled when you were breathing loud, and labored. He could see the redness on your cheeks, and the sweat dripping down your body. "What a good girl." He praised and he wrapped one of his hands around the nape of your back, and used his other hand to shove his body upwards. He held you onto his body, his cock still deep inside your pussy, and he slowly walked towards the pews. He slowly placed you down onto it on your ass, and he stepped away from you, his cock slipping out of you with a plop. "Bend over." His hand went to his cock, and he pumped himself quickly. 

Sharking from the intensity of the orgasm Kylo just made you have, you reluctantly obliged. You grabbed ahold of the top of the pew, and got onto your knees, pressing them into the back of the wooden bench. You glanced back at him, with big doe like eyes. 

Kylo grimaced, his free hand grabbed your right ass cheek and squeezing. He groaned, and he slapped it a couple times. "Arch your back up more, and spread your legs farther." He watched you obey, and he ran his tongue over his fangs. He bent down at the knees a bit, and positioned the head of his cock to your opening. He slicked the tip back and forth against your clit, and then pushed himself into you quick. His hands grabbed your hips again, and he stared a fast and deep pace into your core. 

Your hands gripped the top of the pew, and you clenched your eyed shut, feeling him hitting your sensitive spot again. Oh fuck. You stretched around him again, and your whole body shuddered as he fucked you hard. You gasped when one of his hands snaked around to in front and he pressed against your clit. You were still extremely sensitive from the orgasm you just had, and now him hitting your g-spot and rubbing your clit was bringing double the pleasure to you. You whimpered as the waves of pleasure and bliss kept crashing over your body, and you cried out again as you reached your peak. "KYLOOO."

"Oh god." Kylo wasn't able to stop himself from cumming this time. He had lost himself in how tight, and wet you were, and the vibrations from your shudders only added to how good it felt. He felt you tighten around him, and his cock twitched rapidly, shooting his hot seed into you. His head flew back, and he grunted loudly, his pace slowly coming to a stop. He slowly moved his hand from your clit, and he gave your ass cheek another soft slap. He lowered his head back down, and he looked at your face, which looked completely wiped. You looked exhausted, and he grinned. "Let's go home." He slowly pulled himself out of you, and he shook his cock a couple times, getting the cum dripping from the tip off. He shoved himself into his pants, and he watched as you very slowly flipped over, and rose to your feet. He could see how wobbly, and unstable you were, and he chuckled. "Come here." He removed the upper layer of his suit off, leaving him in a tight white dress shirt, and he put it around your shoulders, buttoning the middle button to cover your chest. He bent down, and scooped you up into his arms. 

You gasped when he scooped you up, but your arms wrapped around his neck, and you nestled your face into his torso. He smelt so good, so manly. You looked up at his face, completely enthralled in lust, and infatuation. He had you right where he wanted you, and there wasn't a single thing you could do about it. Despite your arguments about needing to leave there, in your heart, you yearned for him, and staying there. You wanted to know everything about him. You wanted to be with him. 

"You need rest. You've had quite the day." He chuckled, and he walked through the church, and out into the rainy back yard of the church. He wasn't going to use the tunnel. He sped through the shadows through the forest, and made his way back to the castle in no time. He walked through the doors, and he sped down the hallway, to your room. He opened the door, and placed you onto the bed, carefully. He bent down, undoing his clothes from you, and tugging it off. He pulled the satin blanket up over you, and he looked at you with a smile. He lowered his head down, and planted a kiss on your forehead. You were his. He strode out of your room, and he made his way down the hallway. He stopped at Hux's door and he rose a brow hearing moaning. "Hux?" He rose a hand knocking on the door. No answer. He shook his head, and twisted the door handle, shoving the door open. 

Hux grunted as he slowly pushed his hips to the girl's, and his head whipped around to see Kylo. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Josie's face turned bright red, and she side glanced to kylo. "CLOSE THE DOOR!" 

Kylo's face was unphased. "Since when did this happen?" He gestured to Hux, and the girl, confused. Wasn't she just tied up and angry a few days ago? How the hell did Hux manage this? It wasn't that he doubted Hux's ability to work his magic, but it just seemed sudden. 

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Hux snapped, glaring coldly at Kylo. He sighed when Kylo turned on his heels and mumbled something under his breath and shut the door. He looked to the girl, and he had apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry." 

"It's fine." She replied, re-wrapping her arms around Hux's neck, and arching her back into his actions. She tipped her head back into the pillow, wanting Hux to continue. Sure, it had been a weird turn of events, but Hux had been so kind, so genuine, so loving and caring, so she figured since she was already domed to become a monster anyways, she might as well give it a try. If an chance presented itself where she could easily escape, then she would. Until then she was going to do whatever she had to, to keep herself safe. Hux had finally untied her, after much convincing, and she had woken up extremely horny. So... here they were. 

Hux grunted, lowering his head down to her breasts, and he sucked her nipple into his mouth. His hips moved slowly back and forth into her, and he grunted feeling her tightening around her. Josie cried out, reaching her bliss, and Hux's gasped against her mound. He shot his seed into her, and his body collapsed onto hers. He took a minutes to regain his composure, and he rolled to her side, placing one hand over her stomach. He nuzzled his head onto her shoulder, and he stared into her eyes. Poor love struck fool. He smiled sweetly when Josie turned and looked at him, and smiled back. "I'm exhausted now."

Joise laid there underneath Hux's hold, staring up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure how long had passed before Hux finally fell asleep, but as soon as he started snoring into her ear, she grabbed ahold of his arm, and slowly pushed it off of her. She slowly rose to her feet, and looked around the room. She stumbled on his shirt, and she bent down, grabbing it, and tugged it over her body. It was large enough to be a dress on her, and she slowly crept across the floor, to the door. She glanced over her shoulder as she turned the door handle seeing if the noise would wake him up. When it didn't she sighed, and she stepped through the doorway tip toeing. She quietly closed it behind her, and she glanced around. She had no idea where the fuck she was, and honestly it was overwhelming. She started down the large hallway, jumping everytime she heard the thunder strike outside, and the lightening beamed through the large windows. She used it for a light though, and she finally made her way into the banquet hall. 

kylo had stopped in his office briefly, digging around through some paperwork, and he smelled something off. He tipped his head upwards, and he took a deep inhale of breath. He knew that smell. He rose to his feet, shoving the chair backwards and he sauntered to the door. He tugged the door open, and he stepped out into the main room. He slowly started towards where the scent was coming from and he stared in awe seeing the girl Hux had just been with slowly creeping towards the main door. He stepped into the shadows, watching her for a few seconds. He groaned figuring she was trying to escape, and he sighed. He stepped out of the shadows when her hands went to the handle. "Girl, where is it you think you're going?" His voice was low, dark. 

Josie's head whipped around startled when she heard Kylo speak. She took her cheek into her mouth when she saw kylo step out into the middle of the main room, and she lowered her hand off of the handle of the door. She stepped back, her back pressing into the door and she looked at Kylo with utter fear. "I... was..."

Kylo closed the gap between her and him and he loomed over her, staring down into her eyes. He could see the fear in them, and he cocked his head to the side. "Does Hux know you're out and about?" 

"N-no." Josie's voice cracked with fear as she looked up at Kylo's pale features. She could see the darkness inside of his eyes, and how unamused he looked. "I'm sorry." 

"Hm." Kylo rose a hand to his chin, and he brushed a finger over his lips. "What are we going to do about this? Clearly you're trying to escape. So, I guess I have no other choice but to kill you."

"NO! PLEASE! I WON'T! I'LL GO BACK TO MY ROOM!" Josie slide down the length of the door, onto her ass. Her eyes pleading Kylo. She held her hands out in front of her as Kylo crouched down in front of her. Her eyes fixated on him, and her mouth quivered. "Please don't."

"Run." Kylo replied coldly. 

"What?"

Kylo brought his head to her ear, and he said it more sternly. "Run." 

Joise's eyes widened, and she shoved her body upwards, scurrying to her feet. She glanced at him once more confused. 

"If you can outrun me. You can leave." Kylo smirked, and gestured to the door. 

Joise bit her lip but didn't waste a second. She grabbed the handle, and tugged it down, shoving the door open. She sped out of the doorway, and out down the stairs, down the long pathway towards the forest.

Kylo rose to his feet, and he shoved his hands into the dress pants pockets, leaning on his side against the doorframe watching the girl run for her life towards the forest. He had zero intentions of chasing after her, it was just amusing to him to make her think she was going to die. He'd send Hux to retrieve her when he woke up. It wasn't like she was going to go very far. He chuckled to himself, watching her finally make it to the edge of the forest, and she disappeared into the darkness. He shook his head, and he pushed himself off the doorframe. "Ignorant girl." He shook his head, and he turned on his heels, and took a hand out of his pocket, and closed the door. He shoved it back inside, and he started up the marbled stairs towards his room. He felt giddy. Everything was starting to work out in his favor, like it normally did, and he couldn't be happier. He had finally found a woman who wasn't afraid to embrace the darkness inside of her. He found his soulmate. He found the one. After so many years of trial and error, and many 'heartbreaks' he finally found you. He let out a sigh of appreciation, and his eyes moved up and down his door. He removed his hand from his pocket, and he opened it. He stepped inside, and he slowly undressed himself. He made his way to the bathroom, and turned the shower on, stepping inside after adjusting the temperature to his liking. He washed himself up, rinsed himself off, and he wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom and he made his way over to the bed. He crouched down on one knee, and shoved the blankets that hung over the edge, up. He reached under the bed, feeling around for a minute or two, and grabbed ahold of a large black box. He tugged it out, and he rose to his feet, lowering his towel covered ass onto the mattress. He held the box into his hands, and he shoved it open. His eyes looked over the items inside of it, and he reached in taking a small little velvet covered box out. He placed the larger box down at his side and he carefully opened the little box. He smirked still seeing the item he had been looking for inside, and he smirked. He shut it, and he rose to his feet, walking over to the large desk in the corner. He took a seat at the desk, and he placed the box ontop of it. He grabbed a piece of paper, and a pen, and scribbled something onto it. He quickly crumpled the paper up neatly, and placed it next to the box. He shoved himself to his feet, and he walked over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer, and he grabbed a pair of black boxers. He unhooked the towel at his waist, and he tugged the boxers on. He was going to give you that gift when you woke up. He felt strangely nervous about how you were going to react to it, but he would of bet money on it, that you were going to love it. That or be absolutely disgusted by it, and run away. Either way, that would determine how things played out from then on out. He plopped himself onto the bed, and he stared at the ceiling, his mind racing. He hoped you liked it.


	8. Betrayal

-Trigger Warnings- Graphic language, Violence, blood, gore. Please read at your own risk, and comment, thanks so much <3 Hope you enjoy[short chapter, but I've got big plans with the next chapter]

Hux's arm stretched outwards, and he reached for Josie. When he felt around and felt the bed empty, he shot upwards, and he blinked in confusion. "What the fuck?" He quickly looked around the room, and he growled. He shoved himself upwards, and lowered his feet to the ground. He rose, and walked to the door, pulling it open hard. He sniffed the air, catching a wiff of her scent, and he followed it, traveling through the castle hurriedly. He stormed through the banquet hall, fur slowly starting to appear on his hands. He couldn't fight it. He was pissed, and whenever he got angry, THIS angry, he started to turn into a werewolf. His nose twitched, and he glanced around the main room. The scent trail led him to the large front door, and he snarled. Slowly his canines started to push their way through his gums, and he let out a loud snarl.

Kylo's eyes shot open, hearing Hux having a temper tantrum downstairs. He sighed, and slowly rolled over. It took him a few minutes to muster the desire to go see what was wrong, but he finally decided he didn't want him wolfing out and ruining the castle. He rose to his feet, running a hand through his black hair, and made his way to the door. He pulled it open, and he walked to the railing, glancing down at the ginger haired man. He noticed that he was half-way transitioned and he rolled his eyes. "Hux...." His tone was soft, but there was obvious annoyance in it.

Hux's head whipped upwards, and his eyes narrowed glaring at Kylo. "She's gone. How? Why? What did YOU do?"

"What did I do? You're the one who shouldn't have even turned her to begin with." Kylo knew they were going to have to go after her. If she did anything to those townspeople, it was going to be on him, and he didn't imagine you would have been to happy with that. He waved a hand through the air. "Let me get dressed. We'll go find her."

"Nah. Fuck you." Hux didn't want to wait for Kylo. He wanted to find her, and now. He collapsed onto the floor, his hands flying out in front of him. He swore as his bones broke one by one as he shifted from human to beast. His hands started as the bones broke, and were taken over by fur and large claws came. He thrashed around on the ground, and he let out a loud howl when he finally turned. He rose to his feet, standing almost twice as tall as he stood as a human, and he snarled, drool dripping from his sharp canines. He grabbed ahold of the frame of the doorway, and he pulled himself outside. He lowered his body onto all fours, and he took off down the pathway towards the town.

Kylo tugged on what he considered to be a casual shirt, which was a satin button up-dress shirt, and a pair of black jeans. He grabbed his black boots, and pulled them on quickly. He made his way back out of the room, and he glanced down the bottom of the stairs seeing Hux was gone. He figured that he was going to do that. No matter. He was about to start down the stairs, and he saw you step out from the banquet room rubbing your eyes. "Y/N."

"Kylo, what's going on? What's all the commotion?" Your voice was soft, sleepy. Your eyes were half shut as you sauntered into the main room, glancing upwards at Kylo.

"Hux...." Kylo had to think about what he said now. He couldn't tell you the whole truth, but he didn't want to lie to you either. SInce you were awake now, you could help find the girl. "Hux's guest got scared off. We want to go get her, and calm her down before she terrifies the entire town."

Your face scrunched together. "What do you mean got scared off? Why?" Something inside of you screamed that this wasn't right. It was suspicious.

Kylo gave you a half smile, his fangs dangling over his lip. "Do you want to help or not?" He descended down the stairs, and he walked past you towards the door.

"Yeah. I guess." If you were being honest, you wanted to go back to sleep, but you supposed the last thing any of you needed was the girl running around the town and telling everyone about Kylo and Hux. You wanted to know what he meant by she got scared, but you didn't ask about it again. You turned on your heels, and followed Kylo out of the castle, down the path. The both of you walked in utter, awkward silence as you trudged through the woods.

Josie had made it to her home safely, and she flew the door open with strength she couldn't explain. The hinges holding the door to the frame cranked out, and one even fell to the ground, leaving the door hanging. "What is happening to me?" She understood she was turning into a werewolf, but she had no idea what that truly meant. What was going to happen to her? Was it going to hurt? Was it going to be scary? She had all these questions, and she could have the answers, but she didn't want to be there anymore. As nice and courteous as Hux had been, she couldn't, and wouldn't stay there. She scattered across the floor of the living room, and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut as hard as she could. She grabbed the door to her closet, and she pulled it open. She curled up inside of it, shutting the door in front of her. She tugged her legs upwards, and wrapped her arms around them, rocking back and forth. She was absolutely terrified and she just wanted to disappear into the darkness.

Hux ran through the forest on all fours, sniffing the air, following Josie's scent. His eyes were dark, and he could barely focus from the rage and thoughts rushing through his mind. He thought he had found a girl who actually wanted to stay. He thought he found someone who wanted his love. He'd been so nice to her, and now when he found her, he was going to show her what a monster he truly was. She fucked up. His feelings were hurt, and his ego was damaged. He came to an abrupt stop when he came out of the forest into the clearing. He sniffed the air again, and he growled. He followed it, making sure he stayed hidden in the shadows. However, he was unaware of the group of people that were hanging out in their back yard. He'd ran right past them oblivious. He came upon Josie's house, and approached the nearest window. He peered inside, his clawed paws scratching down the glass. He saw a bed, and a small desk next to it. He could smell her scent clear as day. She had to be in there. He glanced the window over, and took a couple strides backwards. He leapt forwards, smashing through the window, and landed on his feet inside of the room.

Josie's hands flew to her mouth to cover the whimper that wanted to escape. She stared at the door from inside the closet, and pressed her back into the wall, trying to hide herself behind the clothes that hung down in front of her. She knew it was Hux. She knew she was done for. She felt her heart throbbing inside of her chest.

Hux's eyes darkened and he approached the closet. His claws dragged across it digging into the wood, leaving marks behind. He did this back and forth slowly a couple times, and he finally grabbed the handle and tugged it off of its hinges, throwing the door across the room. He lowered his front feet down to the ground, and his lip curled up. He let out a very animalistic growl as he looked at the terrified girl before him. He took a step closer, the drool dripping from his teeth falling to the ground.

Josie's eyes filled with tears, and she looked away from him. Her whole body was frozen in fear. She was fully convinced Hux was going to eat her or kill her for running away. "Please don't." She whispered softly. Her tone was pleading and pathetic.

Hux could smell the fear in her, and deep down, through all the anger and hurt, he felt bad. He thought he wanted to terrify her. He thought he wanted to scare her. He thought he wanted to hurt her. Now that he was in front of her, and he saw how scared she was, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He cursed himself mentally for not being strong enough to bring himself to harm her. What was happening to him? He felt the heat inside of him that was making his blood boil, slowly dissipating, and he glanced down seeing his body slowly shifting back to human. He let out another howl, not being able to stop it, and he collapsed to the ground. He thrashed around on the floor as he slowly shifted back to human. He laid there, naked, exposed, vulnerable, and he stared at the ceiling. How pathetic. He was no monster. He'd killed so many people. He'd chased to many victims and brought so much pain, and misery to them. He'd been so heartless, and now, he was sitting here, remorseful.

Josie finally looked to the Hux, and her eyes widened seeing him laying on her bedroom floor, human. She stared in awe. She mustered the strength to move finally, and she slowly crawled over to him on her hands and knees. Her head hovered above his as she stared down into his eyes.

"I'm sorry...." Hux looked away shameful.

"For what?" Josie asked confused.

"For scaring you. I thought that-"

"No. I'm sorry." Josie felt bad as she stared down at him. He truly did look so fragile, and hurt. There was sadness and sorrow in his eyes, and it pulled at her heart strings. She half smiled at him, and slowly brought her hand to his cheek. She brushed a couple fingers over it. "I shouldn't have run away. I was scared...."

Hux's cheeks turned red when she touched him, and he felt warmth inside of him. He blinked a couple times, and he finally sat up, adjusting himself so he could look at her face. "I know...."

Kylo and you had finally made it to the the edge of the forest, and the sight that was happening before your eyes made you both stop and look to one another. The townspeople were frantically running through the streets with lit torches and screaming. Kylo shook his head. He had a bad feeling. He listened more carefully, and he heard someone say "There's a werewolf" He pursed his lips together knowing immediately Hux had fucked up. "We got to go. Come on." He grabbed your upper arm and tugged you back towards the forest.

You narrowed your eyes, and shook your head, pulling your arm back. "No! Hux is in trouble. We have to help him."

Kylo glared back at you. "Are you stupid little huntress? You don't think they'll kill you too? You-" He lowered his face to yours speaking in a mocking tone now. "Are-" He growled. "A vampire." He replaced his hand on your arm, and he dug his nails into your flesh.

"Kylo! Let me go!" You put your hand onto his chest, and shoved him backwards. "Your friends in trouble, and this is how you act? Like a coward?! You're pathetic!" The words came from your lips so easily, you had no time to process what you said before it came out. You went with it though. There was some truth to it. If this was how he was going to act then he truly was pathetic. You gripped his hand, and ripped it off of you and darted towards the town. Your feet moved you quickly across the field, and down to the one of the streets. Your head whipped from side to side, and you tuned your ears into see if you could hear Hux. All around you people were rushing out of their homes with weapons, and torches, and you swallowed hard. You turned left down onto another street, and you stopped abruptly, when a pair of men were walking up the street carrying the dead pastors body in their hold.

"The Pastors dead! Those monsters killed him! Let's find them and kill them all! We'll torch the whole castle. If we all go they can't kill all of us!" One of the men were shouting, and you felt a knot grow in the pit of your stomach. You stepped into the shadows as they strolled past you carrying the pastors body up the street. Shit. Not good. You made your way around the backside of the house, and you heard Hux's voice faintly. You looked around, and finally landed on Josie's house seeing the door had been practically ripped off the hinges. You hurried over to it, and you stopped at the doorway. An invisible force was keeping you from entering. Fuck. You'd forgotten about that. "Hux! We got to go! Come on! The whole town knows you're here."

Hux and Josie both whipped their heads to the door, and Josie grabbed ahold of Hux's arm, lifting him to his feet. She reached into her closet and handed him a red fuzzy robe. Least it would cover most of him. "This is not good."

"Nope," Oh man, he fucked up baddddddd. He tugged the robe around him, and he started for the doorway. He heard rustling at the window, and he turned on his heels to see what it was. Someone had thrown a torch in through the window, and it caught the rug on fire immediately. He glanced to Josie who was stuck behind the flames, and his eyes widened.

Josie's face was panic struck as she pressed herself backwards into the closet, trying to get away from the fire. She whimpered knowing there was no way she was going to get past it. Not now. Now the fire had spread to her bed, and was crawling up the walls. She was trapped. "Go. JUST GO!"

Hux felt his heart break. He couldn't get to her. He needed to. He tried to step towards the flames, and the heat was too much. He felt a bit of it singe the bottom of his feet, and he growled. He looked to Josie and his eyes were filled with remorse. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Go!" There was no point in Hux dying to. She looked around as the fire grew closer and closer, and she curled up into a small ball in the closet. She clenched her eyes shut, and she started to pray under her breath.

Hux reluctantly turned on his heels, giving Josie one last look, and he hurriedly walked through the room, towards the door. "Watch out!" He cried seeing an older man coming at you with a large wooden bat.

You ducked just in time, and whipped your head to see your assaulter. Your eyes narrowed, and you bared your fangs at him.

"THERE'S A VAMPIRE OVER HERE! QUICK! VAMPIRE!" The man shouted, as he took another swing again.

You rose to your feet, and your arm flew outwards, stopping the object from hitting you. You wrapped your fingers around it, and yanked it from out of his grasp. The man stumbled backwards, falling to the ground, and his eyes looked up at you as you approached him. He scurried backwards on his ass shaking his head. "No, No, Please."

You crouched down beside him, and he thrashed his hand out against your face. You sneered, and quickly lowered your mouth to his neck, sinking your teeth into the flesh, and sucking the blood out as quickly as you could. He continued to thrash against you as you took his life, and when he finally was lifeless you snapped your head away. Blood dripped from your lips when you rose, and you glanced to Hux who was staring at you in shock. "We got to go." He nodded, and you both ran up the street. You stopped abruptly hearing the screams of Josie from behind you, and Hux did too. You both glanced to one another, and Hux's face formed a frown. "I'm sorry."

Hux didn't say anything, he lowered his head, and he clenched his hands into fists at his side.

"Hux, Look out!" You shouted seeing a stake flying through the air towards the man. You jumped forwards just in time, shoving him to the ground. The stake impaled you in your thigh, and you winced, glaring up at the person who threw it. A young girl. You cocked your head to the side, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Come get it vampire bitch." She sneered.

How brave. You muttered, and slowly took a couple steps to her.

"Let's just go!" Hux called to you as he slowly started towards the forest.

"Just go. I'll be right there." You waved at him dismissively, and Hux sighed. He figured you could take care of yourself. He turned and ran through the forest as fast as he could. He only glanced back a couple times, seeing the whole town erupting in pure chaos and flames. How ignorant. They were burning their own homes because of him? Humans made no sense to him. He saw a group of people making their way through the forest with lit torches and weapons, and he ran even faster. He finally made it, and he hurried to the door. "MASTER!" He called out, glancing upwards to the balcony, and then down around. He blinked when he didn't get a response. He finally saw Kylo's office door open, and he stepped out of it, tipping his head to the side. "Master....they're coming."

"Where's Y/N? Where's your girlfriend?" Kylo seemed totally unphased by Hux's words.

Hux growled. "She'll be right here, and she didn't make it..." He lowered his head looking at the ground.

Kylo shrugged. "Oh."

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes. Let's go. You know the drill." Kylo rose a brow, waiting for the man to take action. They had protocol for this scenario. He knew eventually something would happen and they'd need to take action, and Kylo had things set up just for that. He slowly walked through the main room, and through the banquet hall. He made his way down the length of a large hallway, and came upon a large cement door. He shoved it open, and he gestured to Hux. "Go."

"We're not waiting for Y/N?"

"No." Kylo shook his head, and growled. "Go." He knew the others would either make their escape or die. As for you, he figured you'd be fine. Miss big bad huntress and all. You'd pissed him off, and he was punishing you now. He stepped through the doorway after Hux, and he shut it. The two men disappeared through the tunnels, escaping.

You'd finally caught the brave girl, and had her pinned down beneath you. You stared into her eyes, and you could see that there was a fire inside of her. Just like you. You saw yourself in her, and you just couldn't bring yourself to kill her. You sighed, and rolled off of her, jumping to your feet. You gave her a little smirk, and ran towards the forest. You moved precisely, and carefully, looking from side to side. You could see the group of townspeople surrounded outside of the front of the castle as you crept upon it. They were throwing the torches to the door, and inside of it, and your heart felt like it stopped beating. Kylo. Hux. OH no. You made your way through the forest towards the backside of the castle, and you didn't see any sign of life. You waited for there for some time. Enough time for the townspeople to decide they'd done enough damage to the castle, and they disappeared. You watched them disappear back to their village, and you glanced back to the castle. You made your way out of the forest, and through the courtyard. You saw the smoke piling out of the windows, and you frowned. You shoved the large doors open, and you coughed when you were hit with a cloud of smoke. "KYLO!" You called out, gagging. You clenched your eyes shut and called out again. "HUX!" No response. You decided that they weren't in the castle, and you turned on your heels. You slowly made your way through the courtyard, and you let out a deep exhale of breath. If they weren't in the castle, then where were they?

We left. Kylo spoke to you mentally, his tone calm, and collected.

What? Why? Your mouth fell agape and you blinked trying to process his words. Why would he have left you? Are you coming back? What the fuck?

There wasn't a reply back from him, and your eyes filled with tears. How could he have left you? How could he just.... You fell to the ground onto your knees, and your lip quivered. The castle caught in flames behind you, and things exploded around you. The glass windows shattered floor after floor, glass flying through the air all around you. You didn't care. You had hardly noticed. Your mind was racing, and you felt like you couldn't breath. He actually fucking left you. He didn't give a shit about you. He used you. He did what he wanted, made you a monster, tricked you, and now he was gone. Your head fell into your hands, and you started sobbing hysterically into them.

I need time. Kylo finally responded still sounding calm. Unphased. Uncaring.

Fuck you. Don't bother. I fucking hate you. I'll kill you if I see you. You spat back bitterly. You didn't want to hear his voice anymore, even if it was in your head. He'd broken you. He took your life away, in every aspect. He turned you into a monster, the very things you hunted, and did he give a shit? No. Now, he was going to die. Just like he should have. You sobbed into your hands for a good long while, until your chest hurt. You sniffled, and wiped your nose with your sleeve, and finally wobbled to your feet. Fuck Kylo. Fuck monsters. You were done. He was dead. You needed to get out of this town though. That was the first thing. You slowly made your way back through the forest, away from the town though, and you walked for hours. Your feet hurt, you were hungry, and you were exhausted. You'd finally came out of the forest, and you glanced up seeing a bus stop right in front of you. You rose a brow. How convenient. You sauntered over to it, ignoring the sut all over your clothes, and that the reeked of smoke. You had blood on your face still, and you could only imagine how shitty you looked. You didn't care. You weren't sure how long you sat there for, but finally a bus pulled to the stop and you sighed in relief. The man opened the doors, his face flushing with color. He was polite though. "Hop on." He looked you over skeptically, but he forced a smile.

You nodded, and smiled back, making sure your fangs didn't show. You reached around in your pocket, and didn't find any change. You turned around to exit the bus, but the man spoke up.

"It's okay. You look like you need to get out of here. This one's on me." He had for sure seen how you looked, and he felt bad. You probably just had the worst day of your life, and he thought he'd be nice. He shut the doors, and he glanced back at you into the mirror as you sat down. "Where to?"

"Anywhere but here." You sank into the seat, and stared out the window. You were plotting Kylo's demise in your head as the bus took off.


	9. I'm Sorry

-Trigger Warnings- Graphic language, Violence, blood, gore, and sexual situations. Please read at your own risk, and comment, thanks so much <3 Hope you enjoy [Hux will be in the next chapter, sorry this is so short. ]

You'd arrived in a strange desolate, almost completely abandoned little town. It was run down, and all the buildings looked like they were falling apart. You grumbled staring out the window blankly. Your heart hurt. Kylo really did you dirty, and you were never going to forgive him. He'd abandoned you. He turned you into a monster, and left you. As you thought about it, your hands clenched at your sides, and your body started to tremble. The bus halted to a stop in front of a bus stop and the driver glanced up into the mirror and glanced back at you.

"Alright. We're at the last stop." His tone was soft, calm.

You lifted your head and you glanced towards the front of the bus. Slowly, you rose to your feet, and made your way to the front of the bus. You had to force yourself to smile at him. "Thank you."

"I hope everything works out for you. There's not much in this town, but I think you'll find it's a lot more peaceful than where you were." He tipped his head down at you, and he closed the doors shut when you stepped down the steps and onto the sidewalk. You didn't even glance back to him. You heard the bus speed off, and you let out a deep exhale of breath. You skimmed your surroundings, and noticed how dirty the town was. There was trash tumbling across the street in front of you, and all along the sides of the roads to the sidewalks. The stores had dirt on the window sills, and cobwebs in the corners. Where the hell where you? You made your way down the sidewalk, walking with your guard up. It was a strange place after all and as abandoned and desolate as it appeared that didn't mean there wasn't danger lurking around. You passed by an alleyway and saw cardboard boxes piled up. You stopped, staring at it curiously. You noticed a pair of legs sticking out from one of them, and you cautiously approached it. "Are you alive?"

The owner of the legs tugged their legs inside of the carboard box, and peeked their head around the side. Big eyes stared at you. "I'm alive." The voice was soft and sweet. You noticed the voice was femine, and young sounding. You took a step closer, and the head pulled back hiding. You crouched down, and slowly looked around the side into the box. The sight before you made your heart sink into your chest. Before you sat a grubby looking younger girl. She had dirt piled an inch thick on her face, and over her entire body. Her clothes were ratty and ripped, and she was shivering. You let out a small exhale of breath, and you smiled. "Where are your parents?"

The girl visibly frowned, and she looked down at her bare and blistered feet. "They're dead. Vampires killed them."

You gasped. You realized you'd been being so careless with making your own vampirism and you shut your mouth quickly so she didn't see your fangs. You cocked your head to the side, and you spoke softly. "I see. Well, do you know this town well?"

"I know this town like the back of my hand." She spoke with confidence, and she looked up at your face with a wide smiled across her own.

"Would you want to show me around?"

The girl was hesitant at responding, but she nodded her head finally, and crawled out of the box. She rose to her feet, and she held up two thumbs. "Sure! You're not from here are you?"

"I'm not really from anywhere. I travel a lot for work. I stay somewhere for brief amounts of time depending on how quickly I get my job done, and then I travel to the next town." You watched the girl carefully as she made her way out of the alleyway and down the sidewalk. You followed after her, walking side by side. You glanced down at her. "How old are you?"

"I'm 10." The girl glanced up to you, and shrugged. "I'm an adult."

A small chuckle escaped your lips. "No you're not. You're a child."

"I'm old enough to take care of myself. Last night I fought off a werewolf." She spoke so proudly and with such joy, it almost slipped past you what she had actually said. Your eyes grew wide at the word werewolf, and you replied sounding a lot more bitterly than you meant to. "A werewolf huh? Was he alone?"

"Nah, there was a vampire with him. But they were passing through, and the werewolf caught my scent or something, and came over to where my house is..." She paused and corrected herself "Where the boxes were, and he tried to eat me. I stabbed him in the paw though, and the vampire told him to leave me alone. After that I didn't see them again."

Your mind flooded with all sorts of scenarios knowing damn well the girl was talking about Hux, and Kylo. Your face formed a scowl and the girl noticed.

"Are you alright?"

You blinked and nodded your head. "I'm fine. I just know those two. I'm trying to hunt them down and kill them."

The girls face flushed. "You're a monster hunter aren't you?" You barely noticed that you and the girl had managed to walk through the entire town without you realizing it, and she finally stopped gesturing upwards to a large hostel. Your head followed her gesture, and you laughed softly.

"Yes, I am. What's this?"

"You're going to need somewhere to stay right? This is the only hostel around. It's not the best but it's something. It's got a warm bed, and a roof." She shrugged. "Better than me." She spoke so casually about her homelessness and it shocked you. You noticed how grubby and eerie the building looked, and you couldn't help but compare it to the castle you'd been staying in with kylo for the past few weeks, and it made you angry. You closed your eyes breathing deeply trying to calm yourself down. A little hand brushed against yours, and you snapped your head down to see.

"Can I stay with you until you leave?" The tone of her voice struck a nerve inside of you, and you looked to her face. Her eyes were filled with tears and she had a pout on her lips.

"Of course." You replied without even thinking about how hard it was going to be. You were going to have to be extra careful in making sure she didn't figure out you were a vampire. You smiled at her faintly. "Come on, let's see if we can get a room in this shit hole." As un-enthusiastic as you were about having to stay in this dump, it was the best you had for the moment, and for the girls sake you were going to make the best of it. You took ahold of her hand, and led her through the doors. The inside of the hostel was just as gloomy and dumpy as the outside. The floors were dirty, and falling apart, and the wallpaper was coming off of the walls. The windows were covered in dirt, and the desk where the clerk was was cracked in the middle, and dirty. You slowly approached it, the girl next to you. "Can we get a room please?"

The younger male with dusty brown hair, and purple looking colored eyes turned around and looked you up and down. He narrowed his eyes and he glanced to the girl. "Yes, YOU can. She can't."

"Excuse me?" You snapped bitterly.

The young man pointed to the girl. "She's homeless. I don't need her ruining out reputation. If my guests think we let in strays, they won't stay here anymore." His tone was harsh, and cold.

Your lips tightened and you had to hold back lunging over the desk and draining the man dry right there. You inhaled sharply, and spoke through gritted teeth. "What guests? I'm the only guest I see, and I want a room. She's staying with me. You don't have to worry about it. Honestly." You were trying to reason with the man, finding it harder than it should have been. After bickering back and forth for awhile, he finally handed you a key, and you paid him, and he rolled his eyes when you asked what floor your room was on.

"Obviously it's on the third floor, duh."

You blinked a couple times, and you opted to just not give him the reaction he was looking for. You turned away from him, and you squeezed the girls hand gently. She smiled up at you, and it was like all your anger melted away. How could one little girl be so wholesome? How was her spirit not broken? How was she so strong? It actually astonished you at how strong and brave she was. She reminded you of yourself when you were younger. She had a fire inside of her, and you could see it in her eyes. You both climbed the stairs, every step making dust shoot up around your feet. You shook your head, and broke off reaching the platform of the third floor. You led the girl down the hallway, and to the door marked 8. You shoved the key into the lock, and twisted it.

The little girl reached up and shoved the door open. She was about to step in first, but you gently tugged her back. You pulled your hand from out of hers, and you whispered. "Let me make sure there's no monsters inside first."

The girl gasped, and took a step back. Her hands went to her face and her eyes widened. She kept her gaze fixated on you as you walked inside the room. When you gave her the okay it was clear, she rushed inside, and shut the door quickly behind her. She spun around taking in the room. There was a single bed in the middle of the room against the wall, and a small desk in the corner. There was a bathroom off to her side, with a toilet, a beaten up old rusty sink and a shower that looked like it hadn't been cleaned since the hostel had been built. As disgusted as she was, she was grateful you were letting her stay there with you. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a shower. She couldn't remember the last time she had used a regular toilet, or slept in a bed. She hurried over to the bed, and was about to jump on it, but you called out.

"NO! Wait." You rushed over to the side, and pulled the covers back. You did a thorough examination of it, and when you decided it was safe and there weren't any bugs or anything, you gave the girl a nod and smiled when she jumped onto it and splayed out. "Can you stay here for a bit? I got something I got to do."

"Of course. I'll probably shower." The girl nodded her head, and she shut her eyes, nestling ontop of the bed. "Or i'll take a nap."

"Alright." You glanced her over skeptically but decided you'd take her word she'd be good. You walked to the door, and opened it. You shut it behind you when you stepped through and made your way back down the stairs.

"What's the problem now? Did the child break something?" The younger man sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No she didn't. But there is a problem I've come to take care of." You didn't miss a beat. You leapt over the top of the desk, and slid over the top. Your feet thudded on the floor when you landed and you grabbed ahold of his throat, shoving him back against the wall. You dug your nails into his skin, and lowered your mouth to his ear. "You're fucking rude ya know that?" He could barely make out words just noises in your grip. His body flailed in your hold, and you chuckled. "You're going to be my dinner. I've had a really shitty night, and I'm starving." You opened your mouth, your fangs hanging over your lips and you shifted your hand around so you could access his throat. You sank your fangs into the flesh, and sucked at the blood that pooled out of the holes. Your eyes closed as you lost yourself in the sweetness and the rush. He went lifeless in your grip, and you shot your eyes open, and pulled your hand away. His body fell to the floor with a thud, and you glanced down at him. You wiped the blood from your mouth with your sleeve, and sighed. You knew you were going to have to dispose of his body before the girl found it. You crouched down, and grabbed ahold of his arms, and started dragging him around the desk. You grunted realizing just how heavy he was. You tugged him through the doors, and out onto the sidewalk. You quickly glanced around making sure there wasn't anyone watching and when you decided it was safe, you started dragging him around towards the back of the building. You had just made it around the corner when you stopped abruptly, seeing the girl who'd tried to kill you in the town you just escaped from standing there with a crossbow in her hands aimed right at your chest. You released the hold you had on the lifeless man, and you rose your hands slowly into the air.

The girl growled, narrowing her eyes. "You killed him."

"Yup. He was an asshole. But," You pointed a finger towards her. "You don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because there's a 10 year old girl inside who's expecting me to come back and take care of her." You hoped you could pull at the girls heart strings. You forced a smile.

The girl shook her head. "I don't buy it. I believe there's a girl up there, but I think you're going to kill her too." She didn't want to see or hear your response. She pulled the trigger back and the stake went flying towards your chest. It punctured your lower ribcage thankfully, and you fell backwards crashing onto the ground hard. Blood spilled around the stake, and onto your clothes. You groaned, and stared up at the darkened cloudless sky. You slowly rotated your head hearing her footsteps approach you. "Bitch." Your hands went up to the stake, and you tried to pull it out.

"Don't." The girl rose her foot and pushed the stake further into your ribcage. She smiled when you grunted. "You'll die slowly. It's poisoned." She swung the crossbow over her shoulder, and she turned away from you walking towards the hostel.

Your vision got a bit blurry as you tried to stare at her. You didn't want to believe her words. She had to be lying. You whimpered when you tried to tug the stake out. It hurt so fucking bad. You closed your eyes shut tightly, and tugged the stake upwards in one swift motion. Finally it came out, and you tossed it to the side. You placed a hand over the wound, and forced yourself to sit up ignoring the pain that was coursing through your body. You crawled over towards the side of the building, up and over the top of the deceased clerks man, and pressed against the wall. You rose your sleeve to your mouth, and ripped at it with your fangs. You grabbed ahold of the loose fabric, and pressed it against your wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. You failed. The fabric was soaked in blood in no time, and seeping past your fingers. "Fuck." That's when you felt your blood starting to boil. The poison was coursing through your bloodstream now, and you could feel it. You were going to die. Slowly. You cursed yourself mentally for not killing that bitch when you had the chance. You leaned your head back against the wall, and you could hear the girl's voice as they exited the building.

"But where did she go? She said she's be right back?" She asked the other girl curiously, and skeptically.

The other huntress scowled, grabbing the little girls arm harshly, and tugging her around the corner. She shoved her forwards, and pointed to the dead young man, and then to you. "She's a vampire. She just killed that man."

The little girl looked between you and the dead man, and she shook her head violently. She started sobbing, and she turned, running down the sidewalk.

"Good going bitch." Blood spewed from your lips when you spoke.

"Oops. Enjoy your slow death. I'm going to find that fucking Vampire king, and kill him and his little werewolf pet now." The young huntress grinned widely, and spun on her heels, taking off in the opposite direction.

You winced feeling the poison starting to attack your insides more, and your vision was going quicker than you hoped. You could feel your body failing slowly, and it hurt so bad.

"Little huntress." A familiar voice filled your ears, and you tried to blink to clear your vision to see who it was. You couldn't make out the figure, and you could barely see who it was. You were pretty sure it was Kylo but he had left you, why would he be here now? You groaned, and your body fell over to the side.

It was Kylo. He crouched down in front of you, and he scooped his hands up under your body, and lifted you upwards and pulled you to his chest. He rose to his feet, and held you tightly to his body. He glanced down at you, and he sighed. "If I had known you were going to get killed by leaving you, I wouldn't of let. I'm sorry." He hadn't planned on leaving you behind forever. He just needed time to process some things. He'd been thinking about making a big step with you, and it had freaked him out. He was moving way to quickly for his liking, and he didn't want to do something he'd regret. When he felt your life force slipping away, he knew something was wrong. He'd tried to reach out to you mentally, and when you didn't respond, he had to find you. He'd left Hux behind at their new abode, and he tracked you down in no time. He quickly moved through the town, and through the woods. He traveled for some time and finally he came up upon the large stone house. It wasn't nearly as nice, or as big as his castle, but it was what they could find that was empty in the mean time. It was far enough away from everything that he figured they'd be safe for a little while anyways. He stepped through the door way after kicking the door in, and carried you over to the bedroom. He lowered you down onto the queen sized bed, and he brought his wrist to his mouth. He cut the skin open, and he lowered it to your mouth. His other hand cupped around your head, and he tipped it up pressing his wrist to your mouth. "Drink." He demanded.

Though groggy, and barely able to move, you opened your mouth weakly, and when Kylo's blood seeped into your mouth, you growled, sucking at it greedily. Your hands slowly rose to his arm, and you grabbed ahold of it tightly. You sucked at the wound for some time, and Kylo spoke up again. "That's enough." When you didn't obey, he pulled his arm away, and he grabbed your chin. He forced your face up to look at him. He stared into your eyes, and he growled. "You don't listen."

Your mind finally realized what was happening, and who was in front of you and you gathered blood and spit in your mouth, and spit it out at his face. "Fuck you! You fucking left me!" Your hand flew up and you smacked him across the face. His head whipped to the side, and he slowly turned it back to you. You hit him again, and he growled. He turned back to you once again, darkness in his eyes now. You went to smack him again, and he caught your hand mid-air. He shoved your down to the bed, hovering above you.

"Will you fucking stop?!" Kylo sneered glaring down at you. He tightened his grip around your wrists.

"You fucking left me! You abandoned me! Fuck you! Let me go! I'm going to kill you! You deserve to die!" Tears streamed down your face, and you thrashed under him.

"I was going to find you eventually. I needed time!" Kylo spat back bitterly. He noticed your tears, and he drew his head back. He wasn't sure how to act now. He could see her had hurt you, and that wasn't his intentions. "I..."

"You're a piece of shit." You didn't care why he left you, all you cared about was that he had, and you weren't going to forgive him. "Please let me go."

"Fine." Kylo released your wrists, and climbed off of the bed, shaking his head. He realized you weren't being reasonable, and he was getting frustrated. "I had my reasons."

You hopped off of the bed, and you lunged at him. You punched him in the ribs, and he flew around, grabbing ahold of your wrists once again. This time he threw you up against the wall, and he shoved his mouth to yours, kissing you roughly. You whimpered when your back hit the wall, and your eyes widened when he kissed you. You almost melted into him when he kissed you. Your mouth opened letting his tongue inside and you didn't fight against him as he plunged his tongue inside, and it danced around yours. Your body arched up into his.

Kylo continued to kiss you feeling you giving into him, and his actions, and he released your wrists. He grabbed ahold of your shirt, and ripped the fabric off. He tugged at your bra, and ripped that off as well. He took both your breasts into his hands, and he squeezed them. He tweaked your nippls between his fingers, and he pressed his groin into yours. He was hard as a rock. He felt you press into him, and he groaned against your mouth. He moved his hands down over your stomach and to your pants, and he unclipped your button, and shoved them down. He felt you shimmy against him, and he glanced downwards seeing you free one of your legs. He brought to your legs, and spread them open. He slipped his hands around to your ass and he positioned himself between your legs.He slipped one hand to his pants, and unhooked them. He shoved them down, and he shimmed out of them himself. Your hands flew up and ripped his shirt off, and ran over the expansion of his muscular torso. You dug your nails into his skin drawing blood, and moaned against his mouth. He pulled his head back, and you looked him up and down. You whimpered feeling the desire inside of you bubbling over. "Kylo.."

He grabbed ahold of you, and lifted you up. Your legs wrapped around his body as he carried you over to the bed, and he threw you down onto it. He climbed up your body again, and he lowered his mouth to your breast. He took your nipple into his mouth, and sucked at it hard. His other hand grabbed pressed to your clit, and he started rubbing it roughly. He was feral, animalistic, primal. He needed you as badly as you needed him. He moved his mouth over the space between your breasts, and over your other mound. He took your other nipple into his mouth, and sucked at it. His tongue flicked out against it, and he groaned.

Your hands clenched at the blanket on the bed, and you arched upwards into his hand. You moved them back and forth against him, wanting more. He sensed your urgency, and he plunged two fingers into you, placing his thumb on your clit. He continued to suck on your nipple as he pumped in and out of you. He felt your body trembling and he grunted. His cock was throbbing with so much desire, and his eyes skimmed your face over. He saw the glint in your eyes. Your hips moved up and down with his motions, and you screamed out his name when your orgasm finally hit. "KYLOOOO."

He pulled his head off of your nipples, and he smirked, his fangs flashing. He watched your body convulse as you cam and he moved one hand to his cock, and stroked himself. He lined himself up with your opening once he pulled his hand away, and he pushed inside of you quickly. He lowered his mouth to your neck, and he sank his teeth into it. Your hands unwrapped from the blankets, and around his shoulders, sinking into the flesh when he started a quick and fast pace inside of you. He lapped at the blood, and he grunted fucking you hard and fast. Your walls clenched around him hard as he slammed into you and against your sweet spot over and over again.

"FUCK KYLO,,,," Another orgasm broke hard inside of you, and you drew blood with your nails on his shoulders. Your eyes clenched shut, and you heard him groaning and grunting as he sucked at your neck. You felt his cock twitch and throb and then you felt warmth inside of you as he came.

"MMM." Kylo pulled his mouth from off of your neck, and he breathed through labored breaths into your ear as he came. He shuddered and he slowed his pace to a halt. He wiggled his hips from side to side, and he pulled out from inside of you. He collapsed slowly next to you, and he wrapped one hand around your waist. He placed his chin onto your shoulder and he sighed.

You opened your eyes, and rotated your body around so you could see his face. You looked him over, and you realized just how much you missed him. As mad and hurt as you were, you were glad he'd come back for you, and you were thankful he was able to save your life. Dying from poison, what a lousy way to go. You sighed too and you whispered. "Kylo, I'm sorry...;"

"No. I'm sorry. I don't handle feelings very well. I run from them, and I know it's wrong, and I shouldn't but they scare me. I've spent my entire life pretty much alone. I've had concubines, and I've had woman, but nothing like..." He paused, and he rolled his eyes. "This. You bring out a side of me I've never let anyone see, and I just don't know how it makes me feel." He sounded fearful.

You couldn't help but smile at his words. The Vampire King had a soft spot for you. You felt honored and flattered. "Kylo, I'm not going anywhere."

"That's not what I'm afraid of." Kylo looked into your eyes, and you could see the hurt inside of them. "I've had a queen.... She was murdered."

Your mouth fell open in shock. "I'm sorry...."

"I..." Kylo looked to the wall now, his eyes distance. "I don't want to talk about it. I just don't want that happening again."

"It won't. I can take care of myself." You sounded confident but after tonights actions there was a bit of doubtfulness in your tone. You noticed Kylo's arm tighten around your body, and you frowned.

"I almost lost you..." He spoke softly still. He nuzzled his face into your neck, and he closed his eyes. "I just want to go to sleep. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"How's Hux?"

"He's not doing okay. He's been in his room since we got here. He won't eat. I don't know what to do." Kylo was concerned for his furry friend. He truly was sorry for his loss. He knew what losing someone you cared about was like, and he truly felt for the man. But he had to work through it.


	10. My Queen

-Trigger Warnings- Graphic language, Violence, blood, gore. Please read at your own risk, and comment, thanks so much <3 Hope you enjoy

[This is the last chapter guys]

"It's time to wake up." Kylo's fingers brushed over your cheek gently, and he tilted his head down to see your face. He smirked, his fangs exposed when you groaned and shook your head. "Come on little huntress. We've got to get going."

"I don't want to." You whined softly. Your eyelids slowly fluttered open but only half way, and you leaned your head up from off of his chest to Kylo's face. "Why?"

"We can't stay here. We've got to keep moving." Kylo's smirk was quickly replaced with a frown. He didn't want to have to get up either. He wanted to lay there for the rest of eternity with you sprawled across his chest. He gently moved his hand down your face, and down over your arm. "I'm sorry."

You got a wicked idea. You pulled your upper body up, and you slowly climbed ontop of him, moving one hand between your legs to his groin. You felt he was already throbbing and twitching and you looked up to his face. You didn't waste a second, and you lined the tip of his cock with your opening. You pulled your hand away, and you moved his up his torso to his neck. You wrapped your fingers around his throat, and you started grinding your hips back and forth as he filled you up. You moaned softly, and Kylo's eyes darkened. He stared at you with half lust and half shock. He was not expecting you to do that, but he wasn't complaining.

"Fuck." His hands went to your hips, and you sneered.

"Nah, ah, ah." Your hands grabbed ahold of his wrists, and you threw them back, and shoved them up over his head onto the bed.

Kylo's hips bucked upwards and he grunted at your actions. "Oh." He didn't fight back at all. In fact he thought it was hot. He tipped his head to the side, swiping his tongue out over his bottom lip. "Fuck daddy's cock."

"I didn't say you could talk." You narrowed your eyes at him, lowering your mouth to his. He groaned and he took your bottom lip into his mouth. His fangs sank into the flesh softly, just barely enough to puncture them and you whimpered. You tried to pull away and he bit down a bit harder. His tongue flicked out, lapping up the blood.

Your hips started a faster pace as things started to heat up. Your body shuddered as your blood seeped into your own mouth. You clenched your eyes shut.

Kylo finally released your lip, and he plunged his blood covered tongue into your mouth. Your tongue tried to dominate his, and he chuckled against your lips. He bucked his hips up purposefully messing up your pace, and your eyes shot open. You quickly pulled your head away from him, and looked him directly in the eyes. You could see the amusement in them, and you rolled your eyes. "Ass."

"You love me."

His words made your face turn bright red, and you averted your gaze away from his face to the wall.

Kylo realized what he said, and he felt mildly embarrassed. He pursed his lips together, and he waited patiently for you to say something. He was about to open his mouth to make a smooth recovery, but you spoke first.

"I do."

His eyes widened, and he blinked a couple times shocked. "I-"

"Shut up and fuck me."

Kylo grinned, and he twisted his wrists around, and yanked his hands back to his body. He wrapped his hands around your body tightly, and he pulled his body upwards off of the bed. He swiftly switched your positions lowering you into the spot where he was once laying. His hips started moving back and forth as he thrusted into you. He grabbed your wrists, and he pinned them above your head like you'd done to him. He looked down at your face. "I love you too."

You felt your whole body suddenly heat up with a rush of pleasure, and happiness. Hearing him say he loved you made you feel like there were butterflies fluttering around inside of your stomach. You smiled, and he lowered his head to your neck, and sank his fangs into the flesh. You gasped, and your back arched upwards into him.

Kylo's tongue made small circles between his sinked in fangs catching every drop of blood that dripped from the wounds he made. He groaned, and he dipped his hips down, readjusting his position inside of you. When you cried out he knew he'd found your sweet spot. He thrusted into your core, fast and hard wanting you to squirm and cry out underneath him.

Your body started shaking as Kylo continuously hit your g-spot over and over. You wiggled under him as you felt waves of hot white pleasure crashing over you repeatedly. Your hips would move upwards to meet his, and he'd slam them back down onto the bed. His hips slammed against yours, and you had a feeling there were going to be bruises. You didn't care. It felt too good . Your hands clenched into fists in his hold as you felt your orgasm rising. Your walls started to pulse even faster around his cock, and the back of your head pressed into the pillow hard as it finally crashed over you. "KYLOOOO." You moaned out loudly and convulsed under him.

Kylo continued sucking at your neck, and he grunted when your pussy gripped his cock hard. He felt how wet you became and he blinked. It was a lot easier for him to thrust into you now, and he took advantage of it. He increased his pace to as fast as he could go, and he moaned against your neck as he chased his own orgasm. His eyes shut when he finally reached his bliss, and he shot his seed into you. He shuddered above your body, and his pace stopped. The tip of his cock twitched rapidly as his orgasm finally stopped, and he slowly pulled his fangs from out of the side of your neck. He kissed the flesh between the wounds and he released the hold he had on your wrists. He snaked his right hand up under your head, and the other hand down to your chest. He wrapped it around your torso, and he rested his chin on your shoulder looking at your face with a smile across his.

"Kylo," You slowly turned your head to him, and you stared into his eyes. "I don't want to go anywhere. Why can't we stay here? We're far enough away from everyone and everything. It's literally in the middle of nowhere. Please? You, Hux, and I can just stay here forever." You pursed your lips into a pout.

Kylo's eyes moved over your face, and he looked to be in deep thought. He was silent for a few minutes, and he finally spoke, softly. "I guess we could stay here. What about Hux?"

You sighed. "We'll find Hux a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah?" Kylo chuckled softly. He knew they had to do something about Hux. He couldn't stay in his room locked away from the rest of the world for forever. He understood he was hurting and he needed time to process everything, but it was starting to become concerning. Kylo unwrapped his arm from around you, and he slowly rose to a sitting up right position. His eyes moved up and down your body admiringly. "I suppose so. I don't know how well he's going to take to that idea, but we can sure try. I think finding him a mate would be good for him." He slowly twisted his body around, and he lowered his feet to the floor. He shoved himself up and off of the bed, and he stretched his arms up over his head, and yawned. He realized that they'd sleep through the entire day, and it was night time all over again. Thank god. "Are you hungry?" He glimpsed over his shoulder to you, lowering his arms to his side. 

Reluctantly you sat up, and exhaled deeply. You shrugged. "I don't know. I could eat, I guess." Your mind started thinking about the werewolf, and you felt bad for him. He'd literally watched the girl he was pinning over burn to death, and now here he was, in the middle of nowhere, locked away by himself. Your face formed a frown, and you quickly rose to your feet. You looked around the room, and realized you didn't have any extra clothing to change into. You blushed and shifted from foot to foot, looking at Kylo. "Do you have anything I can wear?" 

Kylo grimaced, and he slowly turned his body around, looking your naked form up and down. He loved your curves. You were truly beautiful, and he couldn't help but feel like he'd finally found his queen. He'd felt that way since he first saw you, but as you stood here in front of him now, he could feel it more deeply, and strongly. He nodded his head, and he gestured to a pile of folded up clothes on the top of the small table against the wall to your right. "They're my clothes."

"That's okay." You gave him a sweet fangy smile, and you sauntered over to the table. You grabbed the first shirt you saw which was a large black satin dress shirt, and you held it out in front of you. It unfolded and you realized that it was long enough to be a dress on you. You brought it to your face, and you could smell his scent on it. You inhaled deeply, relishing the musky, manly odor. 

Kylo watched your curiously, and he shook his head. He ran a large hand through his black locks, and he sighed. He walked over next to you, and he grabbed the shirt which had been beneath the one you grabbed. It was a navy blue button up dress shirt, and he quickly tugged it on. He worked his hands up the front of it buttoning it. He slipped his hand between the articles of clothing, and picked up the shirts from off the top of the pants. He placed the shirts off to the side, and he grabbed the matching pair of navy blue dress pants. He unfolded them with a flick of his wrist, and he pulled them up over his legs. He buttoned them and zipped the zipper up, and he grimaced when you finally got his shirt on over the top of you. It really was like a dress on you. The end of the shirt cascaded around over your ass covering you up just enough.

"How's it look?" You held your hands up in the air, and did a little spin. You cocked your head to the side when you stopped in front of him. 

"My clothes look good on you." Kylo spoke casually. He bent over, pulling his black dress shoes on, and he straightened his body back out. "Alright, put your boots on. This house is old. I don't want you stepping on any nails or anything." 

You smirked at his concern, your eyes flashing with amusement. You gave him a little tongue flick teasingly, and you took a couple strides across the room, and bent down grabbing your black combat boots. You slipped them onto your feet one by one, and you lifted your head up when you were done. "Alrighty. Let's go get our little werewolf pup out of his stupor."

As game as Kylo was for helping Hux, there was a part of him that had a bad feeling about this. His mind raced as he thought about all the possible outcomes of this little endeavor you and him were about to embark on, and he stopped abruptly, grabbing your arm. 

"What?" You felt the gently tug backwards, and you stopped walking, and looked back at him. You could see his eyes were filled with a tinge of fear, and you frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you too close when I open the door. If he's shifted, I don't want him attacking you." Kylo released your arm, and he stepped past you out of the door of the bedroom. He stepped out into a small living room which was furnished with some beaten down furniture covered in dust. As musty and dirty as the place was, Kylo knew it had been the perfect hide away spot for the time being. You made a good point about them staying here. It was far enough away from everyone and everything, he could make it work. The question was, would Hux? He didn't want to see the werewolf miserable. He was his friend after all. He slowly made his way through the living room, and down a small hallway. He turned his body to the right coming up on a dark brown wooden door. He rose his hand to it and knocked. "Hux? Buddy?" When Kylo didn't get a reply, he pressed his ear to the door listening. "Hux, you in there?" 

"Go away." Hux sneered from the other side of the door. He was sprawled out across the small bed, and staring up at the ceiling. He'd been laying like that for hours. He glanced to the door when Kylo called to him again. He rolled his eyes, and he shot his body upwards glaring at it. "I said go away." 

"No. Come out." Kylo shook his head, and he lowered his hand to the door handle. He turned it, and he flew the door open. He crossed his arms over his large torso, and he narrowed his dark eyes at the werewolf. "Hux."

Hux sighed heavily, and shook his head, his messy, grown out ginger locks whipping around his face. "Leave me alone."

Kylo ignored his demand, and stepped through the doorway, and to the center of the room. "Come on out. We're going to get some food." 

Hux looked away from Kylo and to the doorway when he saw movement. He snarled when he saw you. "I don't want to go. I want to sit here, and be miserable." He lowered his back back down onto the mattress, and looked back at the ceiling. 

You frowned hearing Hux's words, and you sheepishly stepped into the room despite Kylo's look of disapproval. You stepped beside Kylo, and you looked Hux up and down. "Hux, I'm sorry for your loss. You can always find a different mate."

Hux's gaze shot to you, and he narrowed his eyes. His arms wrapped around his chest, and he pulled himself back upwards, and he looked you right in the eyes. "Just find another mate huh? Just like that? Just walk outside, and magically find someone." He scoffed. "You're an idiot."

"Hey." Kylo shook his head. "No need to be nasty."

"Fuck you both. Get away from me. Leave me here to rot. You are happy. You found your queen. I'm going to be alone forever." The corner of Hux's eyes filled with water droplets, and he lowered his head down, averting his gaze from you and Kylo. 

You took a step to Hux cautiously. You slowly approached him, and you sat down on the bed bedside him. You raised your hand slowly to his back, and you rubbed it up and down. "You won't be alone forever."

Hux's head lifted slightly, and he side glanced to you. The droplets of water trickled down from his eyes, and down his cheeks. His lips were quivering. 

Kylo couldn't help but feel terrible. Somehow he felt like this was his fault. Sure, he'd saved Hux's life many years before, but at what cost? He couldn't bare the thought of Hux being sad anymore, and he got an idea. He glanced to you, and he spun on his heels making his way towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" Your eye brows knitted together, and you pursed your lips in confusion. 

"I'll be back. Stay here." With that, Kylo was gone. You and Hux both looked to one another, and you sighed. "Okay then." So much for going hunting together. You had been kind of looking forward to it honestly. You kept your hand moving up and down Hux's back rubbing it still. There was only so much you could do to try to comfort the werewolf. "Sometimes shit out of our control happens."

"It's you fault she's gone."

"What?!" You drew your head back, and you jumped to your feet, glaring down at him. "What do you mean it's my fault?" 

"Exactly as I said. If you weren't involved in our lives, Kylo wouldn't have been distracted, and he wouldn't have let her escape."

You were completely astonished at the ginger haired mans words. How could he blame you for his fuck up? He was the one who had kidnapped her, and turned her into a werewolf, not you? How was this your fault? You didn't even know she was there. You scowled feeling anger starting to build inside of you. You were fighting it back down though. You couldn't get mad at him. Not right now. It wouldn't do any good. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but it is not my fault." 

Hux's eyes flashed dangerously, and he jumped to his feet. His sharp canines started breaking through his gums, and fur started peeking through his pores on his hands. He took a step to you, and you took a step back. 

"Hux, don't." Your hands flew up out in front of you as you continued to back up. You glanced behind you realizing he was trying to corner you, and you pivoted on your heels backing up towards the doorway. 

"I should kill you...Just like you killed her." His bones snapped as he slowly started transitioning into a werewolf. He went to step forwards and he collapsed to the floor. His whole body started thrashing about and his bones cracked and snapped as he transition. 

Your eyes grew wide in shock as Hux was turning into a werewolf right before you. You'd taken a couple more steps backwards through the doorway, and you lowered your hands to your sides. You reached out and slammed the door closed, and turned on your heels quickly, running down the hallway. You were panicking internally. Hux was going to kill you. Your eyes darted around looking for something to protect yourself. You could feeling your hunting instincts kicking in, and you tried so hard to fight it. You didn't want to have to kill Hux, but if he attacked you, you'd defend yourself for sure. You glanced over your shoulder hearing him howl and bust through the wooden door. "Fuck." You slid across the floor staring for the front door. 

Hux rushed down the hallway fully transformed, drool dripping from his large sharp canines. He leapt out in front of you, blocking the door. 

You halted abruptly, and you spun around, running back in the direction you came. You barely made it into Kylo's bedroom and shut the door. You looked around for a weapon. You looked at the wooden pole at the end of the bed, and you rushed over to it. You brought your foot up, and broke the piece off. You turned just in time for Hux to bust through the door again, and he lunged at you. Your hands flew upwards as you were knocked down onto the floor on your back with a thud. You'd closed your eyes when the pain jolted through you. You finally opened them, and you gasped seeing Hux's body hovering above you. The piece of wood had pierced through his heart, and you stared blankly, shock struck. You shoved him off of you, and you rolled to your side. You quickly rose to your feet, and looked down at him as he slowly started turning back to his human form. "Hux." Your lips quivered and you started sniffling fighting back the tears. You just pierced his heart. You fucking stabbed him. You slowly lowered to your knees beside his body, and you grabbed the piece of wood, and tugged it out. Blood spewed up against your face, and you whimpered. 

Hux's body thrashed around as he transformed back into a human. His eyes were bloodshot and he had blood dripping from the sides of his mouth. He weakly rose his head up, and he looked down at the bleeding wound. He lowered his head back onto the floor, and glanced up at you. "You stabbed me."

"You tried to kill me. I'm so sorry. Can I heal you?" You hadn't been taught whether you could heal werewolves or not. Kylo failed to inform you of that helpful information. You brought your wrist to your mouth quickly, but you paused when he grabbed ahold of your arm weakly. You looked down at his face seeing him shaking his head. 

"No. Don't." His words were shaky. 

"Why?"

"Please don't." Hux's eyes pleaded you. He was so scared of being alone for the rest of his life, and there was so much pain inside of him from losing his potential mate, he couldn't handle it anymore. He'd been fearful of dying his entire life, but as he slowly felt his life slipping away, he welcomed it. He tugged your arm back down, and he released his hold on you. "Tell Kylo I said thank you for everything, and I'm sorry." 

You shook your head violently. "Hux, let me heal you. Please. You're his best friend." 

"You're his new best friend. Take care of him." Hux's mouth spewed out blood, and he coughed violently. His hands went to the wound and he felt the blood seep between his fingers. His eye lids fluttered open and closed as he started to feel his body getting colder and colder. 

You watched Hux's life slip from him, and you started sobbing loudly. Your head lowered to his lower stomach, and you wrapped your arms around him. You sobbed hysterically against his bare skin clutching onto him tightly. You hadn't even noticed that Kylo had returned and he was standing in the door way. You finally heard footsteps approaching you, and you lifted your head up, and saw him approaching you slowly. You opened your mouth to say something, but he bent down and scooped you up into his arms. Your arms wrapped around his neck, and you lowered your head to his shoulder. He carried you out of the room, and out through the living room. He stepped out onto the small porch, and stepped down the stairs. He was silent, expressionless as he carried you through the fields, through the forest, and finally he spoke as he came up upon a cliff side. He lowered you down to your feet, and he stared out to the horizon. His right hand reached down and he took your hand into his. He finally looked down to you, tears in his eyes, and he spoke softly. 

"Promise you'll never leave me." 

You turned your head to him and you leaned your head to the side. You locked your fingers into his, and you whispered back. "I'll never leave you." You saw the glistening on his face, and you realized he was crying. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't. I know what happened." Kylo shook his head not wanting to talk about the events that unfolded between you and Hux. He knew. Hux attacked you, and you only did what you had to do. As much as it made him livid, and hurt, he knew he would have killed you if you hadn't stopped him. "Come on my queen. Let's go home." He turned and lead you back through the forest. He lead you to a large clearing, and your mouth fell open when you saw another castle. It was surrounded by red flowers, and the forest. 

"How many castles are in this goddamn country?"

"Lots." Kylo lead you up to the large door. It was overgrown with vines and weeds, but it had potential. He helped you up the stairs, and to the large black door. He shoved it open and he led you inside. The inside was covered in dust, but it was elegant and very Victorian. It had similarities to his other castle, but it looked to be more updated. Granted it had been abandoned unlike the other castle, but you could see the beauty beneath all the dust. "Do you like it?" Kylo glanced to you, smiling weakly. 

"I love it." You cooed, and grinned your fangs hanging over your lips. 

"It needs some work, but I think it'll be perfect for a Queen and her King." He lead you through the large main room, and to the winding dark colored staircase. You followed behind him eagerly, and your eyes took in all the details. You were enthralled with the beauty of it all. You followed him as he broke off at the top of the stairs down a large dark lit hallway. "Where are we going?" 

"To eat." Kylo lead you about halfway down the hallway, and to a room that had the door half opened. He stopped right before it, and he released your hand. He stepped behind you, covering your eyes with his hands, and he lead you forwards through the doorway. "I've got a surprise for you." 

Your hands went up to his, and you tried to pull them away. He 'tsk'd you and you groaned, lowering them back down to your sides. You felt like you were going to stumble as you walked forwards. He finally lowered his hands and your eyes searched the room. Your mouth fell agape seeing the little bitch of a huntress who'd poisoned you earlier tied up on the bed. You smirked, and licked your lips looking to Kylo. "Is that for me?"

"Yup. I found her wandering about through the forest. I couldn't let her actions go unanswered. Do your worst." His eyes flashed dangerously. 

The girl who was tied up on the bed was flailing around. Mutters and mumbles were coming from her covered lips, and she was trying to whip her head back and forth to get the blindfold off. She was failing of course. You approached the bed, and you climbed on top of her, pulling the blindfold down. Your face was hovering above hers, and you looked her directly in the eyes. "Hello again." You chuckled when her pupils widened, and she whimpered. "You fucking tried to kill me. Now I'm returning the favor." You sneered, and bared your fangs at her growling. You lowered your mouth to her neck and sank your fangs into her neck hard. You sucked hard, ignoring her whimpers and murmurs. After a few minutes you yanked your head away from her, blood dripping from your fangs and lips, and you looked at her face again. You could see the weakness in her eyes, and the paleness coming to her face. You looked to Kylo. "Come eat."

"Oh no my queen." Kylo shook his head. "I already did. She's all yours." As he watched you torment and drain the huntress's life he felt his cock growing hard inside of his pants. You were fucking hot. He palmed himself through his pants, and he stepped to the bed. 

You lowered your head back to the girl's neck, and sank your teeth back in. You sucked the blood completely out of her, and felt her body go lifeless underneath you. When she didn't move anymore, you pulled your head way moaning. You tipped your head to the side, making sure she was actually dead, and you climbed off of her. You gasped when Kylo grabbed ahold of you, and lifted you up. He swung your feet around his waist, and he moved your bodies around placing your ass on top of a dusty nightstand. He had freed his cock while you were draining the girl, and he lined it up to your opening. He shoved himself inside, and you moaned. He lowered his mouth to yours, and lapped the blood from your lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and your legs around his waist as he started fucking you. The nightstand slammed hard against the wall as he thrusted in and out of you. 

"Kylloooo...Oh fucckkk." You moaned when he pulled his mouth away from you. You stared up at him with lustful, big eyes, and you smirked. 

Kylo grunted, and he lowered one of his hands to your groin. He slipped his thumb down to your clit and rubbed you furiously. "Cum on daddy's cock." He demanded. He'd gotten extremely turned on from watching you rip the life away from that huntress and he needed you badly. His cock slammed inside of you hard, and deep, and you body moved into him. He quickly brought you over the edge, and you cried out loudly. "FUCK IM CUMMING."

"Good girl." Kylo slowed his actions on your clit and he waited for your body to stop twitching and thrashing to pull his hand away. He moved the hand to your hip again, and he fucked into you wildly. He reached his peak not too long after, and he grunted loudly. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head, and he panted. When his body stopped shuddering and shaking, and his mind was clear enough to process thoughts, he pulled away from you. He tucked himself back inside of his pants, and he held his hand out to help you down from the nightstand. You took his hand, and jumped off of it. He turned you around, and brushed the dirt off of his shirt, and he led you over to the large window. He wrapped his arms around you from behind lowering his chin down onto your shoulder. "This is our castle. This is our home now." 

Your hands went up to his, and you rested your head onto his. "I love it my king." You smirked, and looked out to the beautiful red flower covered field that stretched to the edge of the forest. It really was beautiful. You felt at peace here. You wouldn't ever get over killing Hux, and you knew Kylo was still going to be hurt about that for some time, but what was done, was done. There was nothing you could do about it. All you could do was be there for Kylo, and that was something you were more than happy to oblige with. 

"I love you." Kylo whispered into your ear. 

"I love you too Kylo." You whispered back.


End file.
